THE FORGOTTEN
by seishinbyo-kanja-kokoro
Summary: Four girls in a band land in Tulsa. They become friends with the Curtis gang, but who the Curtis gang think they know, is a lie. These girls are hiding something, something big. The truth has to come out sometime.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FORGOTTEN.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the outsiders or anything from the outsiders. I do however own this story, the plot, the kimono dragons, frankie, rikki, mime, and bubbles. enjoy**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first ever fic. So please be blunt with what you think. give me your honost opinion. I know some of the things are a little wierd. such as thier hair color and eye color. but it's my fic so i made them like that. Have fun.**

**CHAPTER#1 LOST AND FOUND.**

"I'm still not used to this place." Bubbles said annoyed.

"Well get used to it already. We live here now." Rikki said lazily.

"Hey guys, lets go get some foood k? I'm starved. I'll treat." I added quickly.

"Lets go." Frankie said rushing out the door.

I sighed as Rikki and Bubbles followed close behind frankie. I knew i'd be broke by the end of tonight.

Hi, names Mime. I got a real name, but everyone calls me Mime. Me and my bandmates moved here to Tulsa about a week ago. We all dropped out of school and just left home on day. We ended up here somehow. We actually ended up here becuase this is where the car finally died. It's cool for now though. Let me introduce my friends.

First there's Bubbles. She's got a real name to. We all do. But when we left home we legally changed our names to our nicknames. So no one could find us, anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, Bubbles. She doesn't look it but she's twenty one. She's a really perky kind of gal, always in a good mood. Smiles and all. But when she gets mad glory you better not get caught in the cross fire, becuase you'll be in for hell. She doesn't look it, none of us do, but we're all really good fighters, which has come in handy along the way. Bubbles has short yellow blonde hair with pink streaks all through it. She's short to, about 5'5'' with double D's up there. Men love her and she loves to mess with men. We get a lot of free food thanks to her. Her eyes are pretty cool. Pink with orange specs all through them. No lie.

Then there's Frankie. She's Bubbles' age, twenty one. She's got the barbie figure about her. We've been to plenty of backstage partys at concerts thanks to her. She's not bad lookin' at all, she's got medium length brownish red hair. She's got bright green eyes. Another good fighter, we all are. Frankies the fun one. She's pretty mellow though and she tries to act like the mature one, but the child within always shines through, that's a good thing. We'd all be bored without her.

Let's see, then there's Rikki. She's cool, my best friend, and Frankie's younger sister. Rikki's eighteen, about 5'4'' in hieght, the shortest one. Frankies the tallest of us. Rikki's got medium lenght, dark red hair with one purple streak going down the left side. Like all of us, Rikki's pale. She's got one green eye with blue specs in it, and one blue eye with green specs in it. She's the 'mother' of the group. She takes care of us when we're sick and injured. And she's always there to listen to our problems without passing judgement. She's got a good look about her, but swears she looks like shit twenty four seven.

Lastly there's me, Mime. I'm okay. I have really short black hair, it goes above my ears, with purple streaks all through it, and six long, small, purple braids, three, on either side of my head. I've got bright grey eyes that look almost silver. Everyone swears they could use my eyes as a mirror. I'm the youngest of the group, sixteen. I'll go into details about how we all ended up here later. For now, it's dinner time.

"The dingo?" Bubbles questioned as we stood outside of the quaint little diner.

"Beggers can't be choosers. There's no other place close by that I know of. Lets go." Rikki said leading the way inside.

It was an okay place. It was clean at least. The waitress sat us right behind a bunch or roudy guys. They looked like greasers. At least they were'nt socs. In the week we've been here we have learned that there were two groups in this town. The greaser, who were people like us. And the socs, who were snotty preps that needed to be kicked down a few notches.

"So what are you guys getting?" Frankie asked looking at the menu.

"Chicken tenders!" Rikki, Bubbles and I chorused raising our fists in victory.

"I get those to. If you guys die from them I won't eat." Frankie smiled.

"Whoa, girlie. You get in a fight with a can of paint and lose?" One of the guys from behind us laughed and tugged on one of my braids.

"No! I did this intentionally. Now get your hands off my hair, I just washed it." I said pulling my braid out of his grasp.

His gang of guy friends thought it was funny and began to chuckle at him.

"Sorry cutie. It looks good. Wierd, but good." He smiled.

I ignored him and contiued to stare at the menu in front of me, as did Bubbles, Frankie, and Rikki. If there was one thing we had learned during our travel it was this. Men were like dogs. They would beg and bark for attention, but if you ignored them eventually they'd leave you alone.

"Awe, hey i'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or nothin'. Names Two-Bit." Two-Bit said holding his hand out next to my head.

I looked up to see that the girls were smilein' at me. I sighed and turned in my seat and shoke his hand.

"Nice to meet you TwoBit. I'm Mime." I replied lazily.

"Mine?" TwoBit questioned.

"Mime. M-I-M-E." I corrected him.

"Whats your real name?" He smiled.

I sighed and began earching my pockets for my I.D. We had all legally changed our names so that no one could ever find us if we didn't want to be found. I handed it to him.

"It's Mime, Mime Koji Misuteru." I said.

"Huh?" TwoBit asked.

"It's Japanese." I answered his confused expression.

"An asian girl? Boy's you hear that? She's asian!" Two-Bit said excitedly to his buddys.

"Here we go again." Rikki sighed.

Next thing we knew four guys had pulled up chairs around our table. Two looked to be Frankie and Bubbles age, they were named Dally and Two-Bit. One of them looked about Rikki's age, his name was Sodapop. The last one looked about my age, his name was Ponyboy, he was Soda's younger brother. They weren't bad lookin'. After they introduced themselves it was our turn, I had already introduced myself and they thought my name was fuuny apparently.

"SO who are you three? Dance, Song, and Art?" Two-Bit laughed.

"Names Bubbles, Bubbles Akarui." Bubbles smiled, she shoke thier hands then looked to Frankie.

"Frankie, Frankie Fukushu." Frankie grinned, she loved her newly self given name, I just rolled my eyes.

"Rikki, RikkiKanashimi." Rikki said shaking hands.

"So your all asian? You look like you got some spanish in your blood." Two-Bit said to Bubbles.

"Yep, Cuban." Bubbles smiled proudly.

"And you two look like you have some british or irish in you." Two-Bit said pointing to Rikki and Frankie.

"And?" They replied in unison.

"Nothing. So...why do you have guy names?" Two-Bit asked.

"Why are your friends named after an animal and a beverage?" Frankie asked calmly.

"And why do you ask so many stupid questions?" Rikki asked in the same manner.

"Cuz he's always gotta get his two bits in, hence the nickname. Dally laughed.

"So you girls single?" Two-Bit asked choosing to ignore Dally.

"Unfortunatly." Bubbles sighed.

"Happily." Rikki snorted.

"And?" I asked.

All eyes were on Frankie now. She looked at everyone.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Frankie just shrugged. The girl could drive you insane if you didn't know her. She loved to leave some things a mystery to some people.

"So, you girls just move here?" Soda asked.

"A week ago." Bubbles answered.

"From where?" Soda asked.

"Florida." Rikki and Frankie answered simultaniously.

"Ocala." Bubbles sighed.

"The fiery pits of hell." I answered nonchalantly.

This got a laugh from everyone but me. I looked at all of them.

"Did I say I was joking?" I asked serioulsy.

The girls laughed. They knew I was joking. It was fun to mess with strangers minds.

"I thought you were asian?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, our family is asian, but we were born and raised in America." Bubbles quickly answered.

"Cool. So why'd you guys come here?" Soda asked.

"Differant reasons, but mainly becuase we needed a roof over our heads and money in our pockets. Plus, were lookin' to get discovered." Rikki said.

"Yeah? You got a band or something?" Pony asked.

"Yep!" The four of us answered in unison.

"Cool, whats your band name? And who plays what?" Pony asked.

"The kimono dragons." We all chorused holding our fists up in victory.

"I'm the drummer." Bubbles smiled.

"Base guitar." Frankie said simply.

"Lead singer and keyboardist." Rikki smiled proudly.

"Lead guitar and back up vocals." I said.

"You got any songs?" Soda asked.

"Hells yea, can't be a band without the music." Rikki smiled.

"Maybe we could stop by sometime and listen to you guys play one day. Where do you live?" Dally asked.

"That'd be cool. But under one condition." I said looking into my now empty wallet as i paid the bill.

"Whats that?" Soda asked.

"Y'all know where we can get a job?" I asked.

**I shall end this chapter here. What do you think? Is it moving to slow or to fast? I have the second chapter written and ready. But I just want to make sure someone will be reading this. Please tell me what you think. Honost opinion and all k?**


	2. gas, phone, cash, cook and clean

**CHAPTER #2 GAS, PHONE, CASH, COOK AND CLEAN.**

Luckily for us Soda knew where we could all get jobs. Bubbles got a job with Soda and his friend Steve at the DX gass station. Rikki got a job next dorr to that at a hair salon as a receptionist slash shampoo girl. Frankie got a job as a cashier at the supermarket down the road. And i got a job at the resturant behind the DX station. I was a prep cook slasl bus girl.

We were all getting paid pretty well, $7.50 an hour each. (A.N. I have no idea what the normal wages were back then, but this is what I'm making them okay?) That meant we'dand food, with some left over to do whatever with. Life couldn't get any better. Well it could, we could get a gig. But we weren't worried about that just yet. We still needed to make enough money to fix up the house and the car. Afterall, thats the whole reason we're here. becuase the car broke down just two blocks from our new home.

Conviniently we lived just a block away from the Curtis'. Which so happened to be where thier whole gang pretty much lived. It was cool. The only thing that sucked, were our hours. Bubbles and Frankie worked mornings, Rikki worked in the afternoon, and i worked at night. But we all had Saturdays and Sundays off. So we could practice and look for a gig then.

Our house was cool. It said three rooms in the ad, but there was a small backroom for storage that we converted into Bubbles' bedroom. So we all fit and had privacy. We started to hang out with the Curtis's gang, they were some pretty cool guys. I suppose I should finally get to the beggining of my story huh?

It all started the night Rikki came home from work bouncing off the walls in a good mood.

"I got us a gig! There's a club down the street that'll pay us if we're good enough! This saturday!" She screamed excitedly.

"No shit!" I called.

"I ain't joking. So this saturday we take our first step to fame!" Rikki called then did a sort of war cry.

We all started cheering with her. It was an odd sight to see. But thats how we were ya know?

"I'm gonna go invite the guys to see us play saturday!" Bubbles stated happily then ran out of the house.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for work. I'll see you guys later!" I called out hopping out the door trying toget my shoe and shirt on as I went.

Work was so much better that day. I couldn't wait for saturday to come. I was pulled out of my thoughts though when my manager yelled at me for not paying attention.

"Yo! Tables twenty four and thirty ain't gonna clean themselves!" He called out.

"Huh? Yes sir. Sorry Mr.Smith." I said and hurried out with a bus bin.

As I was wiping down table thirty I felt someone grab my ass. I whiped around and almost slapped them, but had to restrain myself so as not to be fired on the spot. The guy was a soc, and to top it off he was drunk as hell.

"Nice body. You can clean my table anyday." He slurred and smiled.

"I wouldn't go ten feet near anything you've touched." I spat out.

The guy laughed, reached his arm around my waist and put his hand in the ass pocket of my pants, squeezed my cheek, then took his arm back and smiled.

"Keep the change hun." He winked and walked away.

"Whats going on here?" Mr.Smith asked, he had come around the cornr and saw the man pulling himself away from me.

"Nothing. Just leaving. Right sweet cheeks?" The soc winked at me again with a smile.

It took a minute, but my manager made him take a cab home and led me to the breakroom to sit down and have some coffee.

"You okay Mime? You look a little pale. What did that asshole do?" Mr.Smith asked calmly.

"I'm fine, just never had a guy grab my ass without permission and live to tell the tale." I smiled weakly.

"You can go home early if you need it." Mr.Smith said kindly.

Mr.Smith was a nice guy. One of the very few kind men left that isn't a stalker or all creepy. he had a family at home. I was hired becuase he said he trusted I woud do my job. He had a kid at home to. She came in once in a while when his wife was at work. Cute kid that rolled silverware for me.

"I'm fine, really. besides, the girls would kill me if I came home early over stupid shit like that. I'm not sick or anything. I'm fine." I laughed.

"Alright. if your sure. I want you to at least take a break, you've been working since you got here four hours ago. Drink some coffee, have a smoke, calm down for a minute, then back to work okay?" Mr.Smith smiled then left.

I ran a hand through my hair ams sighed. I reached for my smokes that were in the as pocket that I was groped in. I felt something like paper as well as my smokes. I pulled it out and set it on the table, lit my smoke then checked to see what it was, there were two pieces of paper/ one piece had the socs phone number on it, the other was...

"A fifty!" I said in shock and nearly fell out of my chair.

"They guy must have been to drunk to have noticed." I said quietly to myself.

I thought about it for a minute. Guys left here pretty drunk all the time during my shift. The waitresses never once complained about a lousy tipper. They probably never noticed how much money they were leaving. It seemed low, but we needed money. I decided to start wearing tight horts and tank tops to work. But before I could put this little plan into action i needed some guidance, so I called Bubbles form the pay phone in the break room and told her what happened and my plan.

"That's not bad. Maybe Rikki could get a job with you and do that too, or maybe I can. Soda told me today that they don't really need me." Bubbles said.

"It's up to you guys. We could fix up the car and the house sooner though." I said.

There was a moments silence then.

"Alright. I'll talk tothe girls about it. You ask your manager if they need anymore people ok? I'll see you later hun." Bubbles said.

"Alright. Later bubbles." I said and hung up the phone.

After clean up was all done and the resturant was closed and locked I rushed over to my manager to ask.

"We've got a waitress position open. Tell your friend that if she comes in with you tomorrow night then she's got a job." Mr.Smith smiled.

"Thanks. See ya later Mr.Smith." I smiled and started walking home.

"You sure you don't need a ride home?" Mr.Smith asked.

He was worried I might get jumped or hurt.

"Nah. It's cool, I live right up the road. I'll be fine." I called back.

"Alright, goodnight Mime." Mr.Smith waved and drove off.

He and I were the only ones that stayed for close up. I needed the hours and extra money, and he was the manager so he had to lock up. I walked home in silence. Just as my house was in sight I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back afraid it might be the soc from the resturant, but it was...

"Winston! You scared the living hell out of me!" I yelled at Dally.

"Sorry mime. What the hell are ya' doin' walkin' around alone this late?" Dally asked as he walked up to me.

"I'm on my way home from work. What the hell is your excuse?" I said smaking his arm.

Alot of the Curtis gang told me not to act this way to Dally. So from the moment I met him I treated him like I would any other person, like crap, until I get to know 'em. But now it was all in fun and he knew that.

"Headed over to the Curtis' house for a place to crash. My old man kicked me out of the house again." Dally said.

"You were stalking me you little liar." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah keep thinking that. So, you wokr this late all the time?" Dally asked now walking next to me.

"Yep, everyday excet for weekends." I said.

"Where? Want a smoke?" He asked offering me a lit cigarette which I took and thanked him.

"I'm a prep cook slash bud girl at Ring rose up the street." I said holding up a plastic bag with the resturant label on it.

"And you bring home food?" Dally asked.

"I made it so i trust it. Plus, we don't got alot for food money. And i get all the food I want at the end of the night. They make everything fresh the next morning, well, most everything. So whatever wasn't eaten is given to the employee's. Most of them won't take it so I do. the girls like it." I said.

"Not bad. I hear some shafy people go there at night and harasse the waitresses, but they leave big tips cuz thier drunker then shit." Dally said.

"Yeah I know. They also grop the bus girls. I had my as squeezed by a drunk. But he left me a fifty in my pocket." I sighed.

"You okay?" Dally asked.

"I'm fine. Just cuz i'm the youngest one don't mean I don't know how to handle myself. I'm not a baby. I what guys like, and they ain't gettin' it from me." I smiled.

Dally gave me a look that said I-think-your-just-putting-up-an-act.

"The girls don't worry about me, so niether should you. And i thought you were a cold hearted hard ass." I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, look i'll leave you off here. 'Night Mime." Dally said walking away.

"Night dally." I waved.

Dally had wlaked me all the way to my front porch, he went out of his way by ablock to get me here, but that was his choice not mine. I went inside and saw the house was dark. I left a note on bubbles night stand telling her to call in and quit then go back to sleep so that she could come to work with me at night. I then took a shower and managed to somehow make it to my bed before passing out dead tired.

**So what do you think? Do you like it. I was thinking of possibly making some hook up's. but I don't know who to hook up with who. So i decided to let you guys decide. there won't be any parings for another two chapters. But I still would like some input on who you want paired off with who okay? Please review**


	3. sing so good it'll make 'em cry

**Disclaimer: i do not own the outsiders or my chemical romance or thier song thanks for the venom. i do own Frankie, Rikki, Bubbles, Mime and the plot to this story.**

**CHAPTER #3**

**SING SO GOOD IT'LL MAKE 'EM CRY.**

Bubbles came to work with me that night and got the job. And my little plan worked. Yeah I had my ass pinched almost every two minutes, but that also meant another twenty to fifty bucks. It wasn't like I was selling myself on the streets. I have my limits and my self respect.

"I can't wait to get home tonight." Bubbles sighed as we sat down and began to count our 'tips'.

"Got a date or something?" Mr.Smith laughed sitting next to us with soda's in hand.

"Nah, nothing like that. We just get to hang out with the gang tonight is all." I smiled.

"Sounds like fun. What do kids like you do on the weekends for fun anyways?" Mr.Smith asked.

"Well usually we would practice. But this weekend we've got a gig." Bubbles smiled.

"So your in a band? Where you guys playing at?" Mr.Smith asked.

"The club just down the road. It's alright. We get paid if they like us." I said lighting a smoke and marking off something on a piece of paper.

"Yeah? Maybe i'll bring my wife and we'll watch you play." Mr.Smith said.

"Yay! We have a fan and he's never even heard us play." Bubbles squealed.

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke so much Mime." Mr.Smith said.

"Yeah I know. I've cut down alot since I moved here." I laughed.

"Yeah? That's a step in the right direction. I hear asian parents are pretty strict, let all of your parents let you move here. That's saying something." Mr.Smith laughed then got up to clean the back room.

There was a minutes silence as I stared at the cherry on my cigarette and just watched it burn.

"You okay Mime?" Bubbles asked in a voice unlike her own.

"I'm fine. Just...memories ya know?" I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, we all got 'em kid. That's why we left remember, and changed our names. To forget." Bubbles said then left to finish cleaning her station.

I sat there alone now and stared at my cigarette.

"Yeah...to forget." I said to myself then went to help close up.

Finally half an hour later we were headed home. We changed and left to go to the Curtis' where Frankie and Rikki already were.

"You sure your okay?" Bubbles asked softly.

"I'm fine. God how many times do I have to hear that from people. Bubbles you know me. I've been through worse and come out fine. Lets just go and have a good time alright?" I smiled.

This seemed to convince her which was good. I didn't need her telling Rikki and Frankie and having them wory about me. When we showed up music was blaring through the house and you could hear people laughing and cheering. It was like walking into a bar to tell the truth. Thick smoke, loud music, people everywhere. But it was cool. We hadn't really had any social interaction since we left home and ended up here.

"Look who it is?" Soda called out happily as me and Bubbles walked in.

"Well if it ain't my favorite soapsud and mute girl." Two-Bit joked.

"Shut up Two-bit. Keep crackin' on my name and i'll split you into two bits." Bubbles called smiling.

I quickly found Rikki who was sitting on the couch talking to Ponyboy and Dall. Frankie was somewhere, with someone, who knows. She'd magically appear eventually. No sooner had I thought this had I saw a blur next to Dally.

"So whats new?." Frankie said from beside Dally.

We all jumped and moved over so that she could sit down.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Dally asked holding his chest in shock.

"Me? Nothingness. I'll be returning there in about an hour." Frankie said calmly.

Dally just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Where does she come up with this shit?" Dally asked me and Rikki.

"She's your friend." Rikki said sitting back.

"She's your sister." I replied.

"Damnit!" Rikki slapped her knee.

"And once again Rikki you win the prize..." Frankie said snaking her way over to Rikki. "Me." Frankie smiled.

Rikki calmly looked at Ponyboy.

"Do you have a gun?" She smiled sweetly.

"What?" Poyboy blurted out.

"She's just messing with you. Calm down there spaz." I laughed.

Everything was cool. We all got to know the gang and the gang got to know us. Finally the music was turned down to a resonable level and things were claming down when some kid walks in all battered and bruised. All the guys looked up and aksed if he was okay. When he said yeah they left him alone. But Rikki wasn't about to let her motherly instinct subside for a stranger, afterall, thats how she met me.

"You, in the bathroom now with a damp cloth." Rikki said pointing to Jhonny. "You guys got any first aid kits or band aids or something?" Rikki asked Darry.

He showed her where they were then she disappeared into the bathroom with Jhonny. The guys looked at us but we didn't say anyhting. After about fifteen minutes they both walked out of the bathroom. Rikki looking pleased and Jhonny cleaned and patched up.

"Who did this to you?" Rikki asked.

"My parents. It's no big deal, they do it all the time." Jhonny shrugged.

"Mmmm, So, where do you live?" Rikki asked him.

Frankie, Bubbles and I all jumped up behind her and started waving our arms telling him no. He looked confused for a moment then Rikki whipped her head around and glared at us. Right before she saw what we were doing we all went into a stretching position. She turned back to lok at Jhonny and took his face in her hand.

"Now look at me. Where. Do. You. Live?" Rikki asked in a dangerous tone.

Jhonny caved and told her. Rikki then turned and walked out the front door. Of coarse we all followed her to Jhonny's house. And from what Pony tells us, that was the first time anyone had ever seen Jhonny's parents say they were sorry to Jhonny and look scared.

"Well, g'night." Rikki smiled and led us back home.

"Later guys." I called out as we were walking home.

Tommorow was the big day, our gig. And we needed to get some sleep.

**(A.N. I know i'm making this jump a little bit, but i wanted to speed it up a bit. if you don't like it please tell me.)**

"Where the hell are my gloves?" Bubbles yelled scrambling about the house.

"Over here. Has anyone seen my mask?" I called out and threw Bubbles her orange and prple gloves.

After about an hour of doing hair, make-up, and clothing, we were ready to go. We all hopped into the car and drove. It wouldn't go long distances, but it would make it to the club and back home. We were rushed in and onto the stage. There was a curtain hiding us from the audience. We all took our places and waited. The curtain went up but the lights were off.

"I hope you all like them, all the way from Japan, The Kimono dragons." The anouncer stated as the lights were all turned back on.

The audience cheered. I looked out and saw Mr.Smith and his wife in the middle, and the whole gang was sitting in the second row.

We looked pretty wicked up on stage. Bubles was wearing an red tank top, with a black skirt that had pink stips all through it, pink and red running shoes, and gloves that were pink, red and black striped. She had red lipstick red eyeliner and pink eyeshadow with bright orange nailpolish.

Frankie was wearing a black short dress with purple and black striped stalking, a black pair of mary sue's and a purple headban, with some purple gloves that didn't cover the top half of her hand. She wore purple lipstick and eyeliner and eyeshadow with voilet nail polish.

Rikki was wearing a pair of pinstriped pants with a tank top to match, that had two arm green and black striped arm bands that were two inches away from covering her soulder and about an inch from covering her elbow. She had on a pair of black boots with rainbow colored shoelaces, and a top hat on her head. She had green lipstick, black eyeliner, green eyeshadow, and acid green nailpolish.

I was wearing a pair of black pants with silver buckles and zippers all over the place, the fabric from the back buckles hung loosely near my legs. A black tank top with silver rings all down the front on both sides. I had on a pair of boots with silver skull and crossbone buckles. I wore half of a black mask over the left side of my face that was painted with white lines to make it looked craked and the right side of my face had black lines to make it looked craked. I had on black and silver nailpolish.

"Hello Tulsa. Tonight we will be playing one of our newest songs for you. It's called thank you for the venom." Rikki announced as she took the mic.

Rikki's keyboard was set off to the side for the next song, she didn't need it this time around. Frankie took her position and bubbles began the song on the drums. It was pretty cool. Then Rikki started singing.

"Sisiter, i'm not much a poet but a criminal and you never had a chance love it, or leave it, you can't understand." Rikki sang as she walked up to me and held the mic close so i could sing the next line with her.

"But what you do, so carry on and on and on." We sang.

**(A.N. means Mime is singing with her for back up.)**

"I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me

i'm just the way that the doctor made me

on, and on and on and on." Rikki started dancing around the stage.

"Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door What's life like, bleeding on the floor,

the floor,

the floor." me and Rikki started dancing around stage whilst trying to not screw up the guitar notes.

"You'll never make me leave I wear this on my sleeve Give me a reason to believe

So give me all your poison And give me all your pills And give me all your hopeless hearts And make me ill You're running after something That you'll never kill If this is what you want Then fire at will " Rikki sang will making a fake gun with her hand and firing at the audience.

"Preach all you want but who's gonna save me

I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load

Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent sun It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,

and one,

and one,

and one" We were getting pretty odd looks form some people by now. But alot of them enjoyed it. The guys started acting like idiots though gofigure. But we kept playing.

"You'll never make me leave I wear this on my sleeve Give me a reason to believe

So give me all your poison And give me all your pills And give me all your hopeless hearts And make me ill You're running after something That you'll never kill If this is what you want Then fire at will" Rikki was having way to much fun, but thats Rikki for you.

Now it was Frankie and my turn to show off. We played the guitar solo without missing a beat, then allowed Rikki to show off her skills again.

"You'll never make me leave I wear this on my sleeve You wanna follow something Give me a better cause to lead Just give me what I need Give me a reason to believe

So give me all your poison And give me all your pills And give me all your hopeless hearts And make me ill You're running after something That you'll never kill If this is what you want Then fire at will

So give me all your poison And give me all your pills And give me all your hopeless hearts And make me ill You're running after something That you'll never kill If this is what you want Then fire at will" Rikki san the last tune and the song was over.

The audience seemed to like it alot which was pretty cool.

"Thank you. Bubbles on drums." Rikki announced and bubbles stood and bowed.

"Frankie on bass." Frankie tilted her head.

"Mime on Guitars and backup vocals." Rikki announced. i bowed then grabbed the mic from her.

"And Rikki on vocals everyone." I knew it might embaress her, but she'd thank me later.

We took our gear and left the stage, only to be bombarded by the gang.

"that was awesome." Soda grinned.

"What the hell are you guys wearin'?" Two-Bit laughed.

"Great voice Rikki." Jhonny managed to be heard.

"hey girls, great job. See you at work on monday." Mr.Smith waved as he walked past us.

"Everyone quiet for a second please. I can only hear you guys on at a time and my home planet is trying to communicate." Frankie said loudly to get everyones attention.

After all was said and done Darry said that a celebration was in order. Before we left the owner of the club came out and paid us, and asked if we'd play every weekend. So we finally were gonna have steady gig's, get paid for it, life was great.

"Alls we need now are some good men and we'll be livin' the good life." bubbles laughed.

"We can fix that!" The guys called out excitedly.

**So what did you guys think. You liked it you hated it? Please reveiw k?** .


	4. magics in the makeup

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a little since my last update. sorry for taking so long. Please keep sending in those reviews okay? I really lves them, they give me inspiration to write . Keep sending them in k? thanks to all my reviewers. Oh and pay attention to what guy goes to what girl in this chapter. Thats who they may or may not be hooking up with, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the outsiders, the great s.e. hinton has that honor. I also do not own no doubts magic's in the make-up. thank you.**

**CHAPTER#4 MAGIC'S IN THE MAKE-UP.**

When we got home I went straight for the shower then locked myself in my room. The guys came over insisting that the party wasn't over yet, but I didn't feel like being social.

As I was pulling on a clean black tanktop I looked at my arms. The scars were still there and now visable. I usually covered them with make up. On my left arm were scratches and kanji symbols carved into my skin. On my right arm it was just scratches all on my forearm and wrist. I had learned the meaning of those kanji symbols long ago. I havethis wierd probelm where I black out when i'm to tressed or holding in emotions too strong to handle. And one time I blacked out and woke up bloody and bruised in the hospital.

Apparently I tried to kill myself, but in the process I had carved a message into my forearm that only I could understand. I had cut pretty deep, so of coarse that meant and ever lasting reminder would be left behind in the form of a scar. I hated it. I either constantly covered it with make-up or I would wear really long gloves that went all the way up to my elbows during the day. But everynight after my shower I had to see it. Haunting me. Making me remember my real past, the one I tried to forget by making up a fake one.

Before I could think on it anymore I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Rikki i'm just tired, i'll be out in a min..." I stopped when I opened the door to see Dally and quickly hid my arms behind my back.

"Not Rikki, Dally. Your being a little antisocial so I thought i'd check on ya. Make sure your all right an' junk." Dally grinned.

"Sorry. Toom any people in a small room for me." I grinned.

"Well if you won't come to the party i'll just have to bring the party to you." Dally laughed and walked in right past me.

He looked around at all the pictures I had drawn and hung on the walls, and the kanji I had written on the walls. I searched around with my eyes frantically trying t find a sweater, jacket, gloves, anything.

"Nice room. You draw all these?" Dally asked pointing to a few pictures.

"Yeah, they suck. But I like 'em." I laughed nervously.

"No, thier good. Whats this?" Dally asked pointing to the kanji painted on the walls.

I found my jacket, grabbed it, and walked over to him while putting my left arm in the sleeve. I pointed with my right arm.

"It's kanji. Japanese writting." I said.

"Whats this?" He asked holding my arm and looking at the scars.

"Oh, uh. I had catsbefore I moved here." I lied quickly.

"Pretty nasty cats." he commented.

"Yeah. Vicious." I said quietly.

"When did ya' get 'em?" He asked.

"The scars? I actually got these the very same day that I met Rikki, Frankie, and Bubbles." I said.

**FLASHBACK**

"Worthless! Can't you do anything right?" My mom yelles at my dad.

"I put food on the damn table don't I?" He screamed back.

"Barely!" My mom yelled.

"That's true. I never get anything to eat." I said loudly.

My parents of coarse ignored me and continued to scream. My mother had a point though. My father didn't really put any food on the table for us. I was lucky if I ate once a day. I tried to ignore my parents, but i knew eventually they would find a way to blame me for whatever it was they were arguing about and the argument itself.

"This is your fault!" My mother yelled.

Speak ofthe devil...

"You always do this! If it weren't for you we'd have more food, more money!" My mother yelled.

It was my fault. They didn't plan on having me. If I never existed they would have had a much better life. But here I was. Eating thier food, living in thier home, wearing the cloths they bought for me.

"Why did you have to come along! Why couldn't you have died before you were born!" My father yelled.

I felt it coming on. I had blacked out before, but I could tell this one was going to be bad.

"You would have caused me less pain if you were a miscarrige!" My mother yelled.

Then it happened. Everything went black. I didn't hear thier screams anymore. I didn't feel any more pain. I thought maybe I was dead. But then I woke up. My arms hurt like hell.

"Oh your awake. I'm Rea, Rea O'Brian. Me and my sister saw you walking along the road in the rain, all bloody and then you passed out. Whats your name?" Rea asked.

"Mariko, Mariko Kyoko. Why was I bloody?" I asked.

Rea gave me a confussed look.

"We were hopping you could tell us that. You don't remember?" Rea asked.

"No. Alls I remember is the argument my parnets were having, and then, it just went black." I said. I tried to move m arms to find my purse for a smoke but they semed to be stuck.

"Oh, they thought you might have injured yourself, so...you can't move your arms. Thier straped in tight." Rea said nervously.

"I didn't do this. I can't stay here." I said panicking.

"Look, just give them a bullshit story and we'll give you a ride. Where do you need to be dropped off at." Rea said kindly, she couldn't have been older then sixteen.

"Anywhere but home." I said.

"You a run away?" Rea asked.

I nodded my head.

"So are me and my sister. Why don't you just come along with us?" Rea asked.

"You trust a stranger?" I asked.

"No, but I trust someone who's parents are as bad as mine." Rea said confidently. "So you wanna come or no?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll go anywhere so long as it ain't home." I said.

"Good. I'll go get a nurse so we can get you out of here." Rea smiled.

The nurse came in and said she needed an explaination for why those cuts were on my arms. I was shocked when I saw them. But I came up with a quick lie.

"I was walking my dog when someone grabbed me from behind and just started to beat me. I didn't get a good look at him though. He threw his jacket over my face trying to suffocate me. But then I felt him cutting me." I fake cried.

"Oh i'm so sorry. Your so lucky these nice girls found you. You can leave whenever your ready. Should we call your parents?" The nurse sniffled letting me out of my restraints.

"Thier not home. She says her and her sister can give me a ride home." I said drying my eyes a little but keeping a fake crying look.

"All right. I'll just sign the papers. Here's a care package for being so brave. It has replacement gauze for your wounds. I'm afraid they might scar though." The nurse said handing me a papaer bag. "You can leave anytime you want." The nurse sniffled and left the room.

"Your good." Rea smiled.

"Years of practice." I said drying my eyes completely, grabing the bag and following her out.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So how did you and Rikki meet?" Dally asked.

"I met her at a battle of bands. We just hit it off. She needed a replacement guitar lasy minute." I smiled.

"Thats cool. I've never seen those scars before." Dally commented lighting a smoke and handing it to me.

"I cover it up. make-up, gloves, jackets." I said.

"Why?" Dally asked.

"Becuase I don't like the memories it brings back." I said.

"Cats that vicious? Damn I wouldn't want 'em." Dally laughed.

**Rikki's POV**

It was getting hot again. Dally still hadn't come back from Mime's room. But I wasn't worried. She was a good kid.

"I'll be right back." I called out.

I got up and went to my room. I shut the door, rolled up my jeans and turned the fan on facing my legs. I looked down and saw my all to familiar scar. It was in the shap of a rose on my knee, it was pretty big. But I still didn't like what it borught back. The memory of the day I left home forever and saved mime.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mom, Dad! I need a new backpack for school tommorow!" I yelled in the kitchen.

My parents were on either side of me with thier a phone glued to thier ear. They acted as if they didn't hear me. But this wasn't unusuall. Me and my sister were frequently forgotten like this. They never heard us. never knew we were home or not home unless the dishes weren't done.

I stormed into the room and looked at my sister.

"Can we go on a car ride? I need to get out of the house." I said.

"Sure, where do you want to go this time?" Faylinn asked.

"I dunno. We've been everywhere." I sighed.

"Why don't we just leave?" Faylinn asked.

"I'm trying to figure out to where." I said.

"No, I mean leave leave. Get out of this hell hole." Faylinn said seriously.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets just grab some things and go." Faylinn said.

Twenty minutes later we were driving down the road to the exit of the town with a bag each in the back. We were listening to some pretty good music and driving carefully. The rain was harsh and making it hard to see the road. Suddenly I looked over to see someone walking on the side of the road. it was a girl. The closer we got I realized she was bleeding.

"Faylinn pull over!" I screamed.

Faylinn did as I said without question. She must have seen the girl as well. I jumped out of the car and ran towards her. I tripped half way there and landed on something sharp. I stood up and pulled out a big chunk of glass from my knee. But I had to help her. Just before I reached her she fell over unconcious. Faylinn helped me get her in the car and we decided to drive her to the hospital seeing as I needed to go as well.

They took me and the girl into a room to be stiched up. She had horrible cuts all over her forearms. She looked no older then fourteen.

"Your lucky you got here when you did. She would have died in another half hour without medicl attention." The nurse stitching up my knee commented.

"Yeah, Is she gonna be okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. She's getting stiched up and of coarse plenty of fluids. We'll have to keep her here though." The nurse said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Doctor says it looks like the poor thing tried to kill herself. We'll have to wait until she wakes up to find out for sure." The nurse said.

"You gonna be okay on your own Rea?" Faylinn asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Need a smoke." Faylinn smiled then left.

I waited for the girl to wake up. Stitches weren't so bad. But they said I would most likely have a scar from it. I didn't care. They strapped the girl's arms to the bed while she slept. I waited for her to wake up which didn't take long at all. She woke up five minutes after Faylinn had left. I calmed her down and told her she could come with us. She gave the nurse a bullshit story about being attacked and was let go.

"Hey Faylinn, ready to go?" I called when I saw her.

"Yeah." Faylinn said. She was talking to a girl with a bandage on her hand.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Is that a birth mark?" Johnny asked from the doorway.

I had forgotten to lock the door. I guess I didn't hear him knock either.

"No, it's a scar." I replied.

"It's pretty. Like a rose or something." Johnny said.

"Yeah, I still don't like it." I said.

"When did you get it?" He asked.

"The same day I met Sephy, and Bubbles." I smiled.

**Faylinn's POV**

"Anyone else want a pop while i'm up?" I asked.

Rikki had just come out of her room with Johnny, Mime was still in her room with Dally, I trusted the kid to make her own decisions. And I knew Mime. She was most likely telling him what the kanji on her walls said.

"I'll take one." Darry pipped up.

"Me too." Soda smiled.

I went in and grabbed three cans of pop. Handed Darry his, sat next to Soda and gave him his.

"Looks like you burnt yourself." Soda laughed.

"Yeah, a long time ago." I replied.

He was referring to the burn scar that ran from the knuckle of my tumb to the base of it.

"How'd you get that?" Soda asked.

"Cigarette accident when I met Mime and Bubbles." I said.

**FLASHBACK**

Rea walked into my room pissed off again at the fact that out parents did nothing but ignore us. She wanted to go on a drive. that's what we did. Whenever we couldn't handle being invisable we went for a drive. but for some reason we aways came back. I wasn't listening much to Rea when I thought of something. Why do we come back.

"Why don't we just leave?" I asked outloud.

I'm trying to figure out to where." Rea said.

"No, I mean leave leave. get out of this hell hole." I said seriously.

"Really?" Rea asked.

"Yeah, lets just grab some things and go." I said.

Twenty minutes later we were driving down the road to the exit of the town with a bag each in the back. We were listening to some pretty good music and driving carefully. The rain was harsh and making it hard to see the road. I loved music more then anything. But it seemed even better now that I knew we weren't going home.

"Faylinn pull over!" Rea screamed.

I did as Rea said without question. When I looked where Rea pointed to I saw a girl all bloody and walking aimlessly. Rea jumped out of the car to go and help the poor kid. Rea tripped half way there and landed on something. She pulled it out and threw it aside and that's when I knew it was glass. I got out of the car to go and help Rea. Right before we reached the kid she passed out. We got her in the car and drove to the hospital. Rea needed stitches too for her knee.

"You gonna be okay on your own Rea?" I asked Rea.

"Yeah why?" Rea asked.

"Need a smoke." I smiled then left.

I stood just outside the hospital entrance with the cigarette in my mouth smoking it like a fiend. That kid scared the hell outta me. She was so busted up it wasn't even funny. I didn't get to think to long though. Someone had grabbed me from behind. I panicked and went to burn them with my smoke but it turned on me and scrapped itself down my thumb. Before anything else could happen the person was thrown off of me. I turned around to see some girl had just beat this guy off of me.

"That's right, you better un you fucking pervert!" The girl yelled after him. She looked about my age, nineteen.

"You just saved me." I panted out.

"Yeah, you okay?" The girl asked kindly.

"I'm fine. Thank you so much...uh...I don't know your name." I smiled weakly, I wasn't shaking so badly. Afterall it could have been worse.

"Names Bella Alloca. Whats your name?" Bella asked while helping me stand up porperly.

"I'm Faylinn O'Brian." I introduced myself.

"Lets get you inside. They'll put some ointment on that for you." Bella instructed.

The nurses did patch me up, and gave me gauze and ointment to take home.

"So, do you need a ride home or anything. It's thanks for saving me." I asked Bella.

"Actually ya. Thanks. I walked here but it's a little late to walk back." Bella said.

"So where you headed?" I asked.

"Anywhere but home." Bella said.

"You wanna come with me and my sister? We're running away as well." I said.

"Why the hell not. I got nothing better to do and no where else to go." Bella smiled.

"Cool." I replied.

Then I heard Rea calling me."Hey Faylinn, ready to go?" Rea called.

"Yeah." I called back. When Rea reached me the girl we had saved was with her. Poor kid looked pale from lose of blood.

"Can she come with us? She's a run away." Rea asked.

"I don't see why not. Rea, this is Bella, she's comin' with us to." I said.

They shook hands and Rea introduced the girl we saved.

"This is Mariko Kyoko." Rea smiled.

Mariko and us all shook hands and said hello then left.

**END FLASHBACK**

I laughed a little to myself at the memory of all of us pilling into the car, five minutes of silence, then a song came on we all knew, so we sang along to it and started talking. We got to know each other, and it was like we had known each other since we were kids.

**Bubbles POV**

"I shall return. If I don't in ten minutes send a search party." I laughed and walked to the restroom.

As I was washing my hands I looked at the scar that had reappered once the make-up had washed off. Just then however Two-Bit walked into the bathroom.

"Hey girlie. Finsihed yet? What the hell happened to your hand?" He asked looking down at it.

"Huh? Oh, Old battle scar." I laughed.

"I ain't seen it before." Two-Bit said.

"I cover it up a lot. Don't like lookin' at it." I smiled.

"How'd you get it?" He asked.

"Ran into a wall and tried to stop myself. I got it the same day I met Frankie, Rikki, and Mime." I said.

"Awe, that would have been so awesome if you had gotten it from a fight." He laughed.

"Yeah, awesome." I said quietly.

**FLASHBACK**

Once again my parents and me were in a heated argument. This time about my cloths.

"You look like a little slut!" My mother screamed.

"At least I only look like one!" I yelled back.

"Don't you dare speak to your mother like that you little whore!" My father yelled and slapped me.

I flew across the room from the blow and slammed into the wall. Everything went quiet. I had been hit before plenty of times, but never this hard.

"I didn't mean..."My father tried.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" I yelled angrily.

I turned around and slammed my fist into the mirror behind me causing it to shatter and my knuckles to be busted wide open. I looked at my knuckles that were bleeding profusly now, then to my parents, and then I walked out the door. No one tried to stop me. No one said a damn thing. I just left.

I had to walk myself to the hospital though. Lose of blood was making me weak, and my knuckles hurt like hell. They stitched me up and warned that there would most likely be a scar. I was on my way out when I saw some girl outside being attacked by a pervert. I couldn't let that happen. So I ran outside and beat him off her until he ran off.

"That's right, you better run you fucking pervert!" I yelled after him.

"You just saved me." The girl I saved panted out.

"Yeah, you okay?" I asked kindly.

"I'm fine. Thank you so much...uh...I don't know your name." She smiled weakly, she was't shaking as bad as I thought she would be right now, but it could have been worse. She looked about my age nineteen.

"Names Bella Alloca. Whats your name?" I asked while helping her stand up properly.

"I'm Faylinn O'Brian." The girl introduced herself.

"Lets get you inside. They'll put some ointment on that for you." I instructed.

The nurses did patch her up, and gave her gauze and ointment to take home.

"So, do you need a ride home or anything. It's thanks for saving me." Faylinn asked me.

"Actually yeah. Thanks. I walked here but it's a little late to walk back." I said.

"So where you headed?" Faylinn asked.

"Anywhere but home." I said.

"You wanna come with me and my sister? We're running away as well." Faylinn said.

"Why the hell not. I got nothing better to do and no where else to go." I smiled.

"Cool." Faylinn replied.

"Hey Faylinn, ready to go?" Some girl called out behind us called.

"Yeah." Faylinn called back. When the one girl who called out, that looked about sixteen, reached her I looked and saw another one about fourteen standing behind her. Poor kid looked pale and had bandages all up her forearms.

"Can she come with us? She's a run away." The sixteen year old asked.

"I don't see why not. Rea, this is Bella, she's comin' with us to." Faylinn said.

"Nice to meet ya'." I said shaking her hand, Rea then introduced the girl behind her.

"This is Mariko Kyoko." Rea smiled.

Mariko and us all shook hands and said hello then left.

**END FLASHBACK**

That was one of the best days I could remember. It was real easy for us all to be friends, like we had known each other since we were little kids.

**Mime's POV**

I'm not to sure what happened last night. But when I woke up Dally wa sleeping on my floor and the guys were all sleeping in differant parts of the living room. I just laughed when I saw the time. 4:30 P.M. I went and got myself dressed then woke up the girls to get ready. Our concerts were every weekend. Saturaday's and sunday. And we had a gig tonight in about an hour.

We all got dressed and ready in the same things we wore to last nights gig then left.The guys woke up in time to drive behind us. Said they wanted to hear more of our stuff. Just before the curtains lifted Rikki turned around to ask what song we should play tonight.

"How about 'The magic's in the makeup'?" I asked.

Everyone thought for a second then nodded in agreement. The curtain rose and we began to play our music. This song meant alot to all of us in a differant way. It was one of our more mellow songs to play. Rikki began her singing.

**(A.N. Again any words in means Mime is singing with her.)**

Can you tell I'm faking it? But I want to be myself

A counterfeit disposition Can't be good for my health

So many different faces

Depending on the different phases." Rikki sang.

I noticed Frankie looking at her hand for a moment.

"My personality changes

I'm a chameleon There's more than one dimension

I can fool you and attract attention Camouflage my nature Let me demonstrate..." Rikki and I sang calmly.

I couldn't help but look at my gloved arms.

"Makeup's all off Who am I

Magic's in the make up" Rikki sang.

"Magic's in the make up." I sang alone.

"Who am I?" Rikki sang.

"If you bore me then I'm comfortable If you interest me I'm scared

My attraction paralyzes me No courage to show my true colors that exist" Rikki and I sang.

I noticed bubbles looking intently at her knuckles that were now covered with makeup and gloves.

"But I want to be the real thing

But if you catch my eye can't be authentic The one's I loath are the one's that know me the best" Rikki and I sang.

I couldn't help but look at Rikki, she was staring down ather knees for a moment before she popped her head back up and continued to sing.

"Makeup's all off Who am I

Magic's in the make up" Rikki sang.

"Magic's in the make up." I sang alone.

"Who am I?" Rikki sang softly.

Then came my guitar solo with Frankie and bubbles backing me up on thier instruments. It was pretty mello.

"The makeup's all off Who am I

If the magic's in the make up" We sang.

"Magic's in the makeup." I sang alone.

Then who am I

Magic's in the makeup

But I want to be real the thing But the magic's in the makeup And I want to be the real thing

My makeup's all off Who am I?" We finished the song.

The crowd loved it. They cheered and some even threw us roses and flowers. As the curtain came down we all knew that the other three were thinking about that day too.

"We said we'd forget." Frankie said.

"And we will. No more of the past alright?" Bubbles chimed in happily.

"Who's hungry?" I asked.

Everyone loved this idea. So we got our money and decided to leave with the guys to go and eat some dinner.

**So what did you guys think? I made it nice and long for you this time. It's a small insight to all of thier pasts. And to answer some questions. Mime is half Japanese half american. Rikki and Frankie and half Irish and half American. Bubbles is part Cuban, Part American, and part Japanese. Please review.**


	5. a voice stuck in your head

**has anyone seen that friggin comercial with the sponge bob watch? 'What time is it?' I hate that comercial. But the voice he says it in is stuck in my head so if you know it that's how i'm saying the next sentance. It's update time! I hope you guys like this chapter. thanks to all my reviewers.**

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ANY OF THE OUTSIDERS STUFF. S.E.HINTON IS THE MASTERMIND EHIND THAT. BUT I DO OWN FRANKIE, RIKKI, MIME, AND BUBBLES. AND THE RIGHTS TO THE SONG 'CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?' IT IS COPYWRITTED PEOPLE. SAME AS THE LAST ONE. COPYWRITTED JUNE 1999 HOLLY JENKINS.**

**CHAPTER#6 A VOICE STUCK IN YOUR HEAD.**

**RIKKI'S POV.**

We had all left Mime's room, well, almost all of us left. Dally stayed in there. I had'nt heard anything crash or him scream for help so I guessed everything was alright. Most of the guys went home. Johnny, Soda, Two-Bit, and Dally were still here. I had the suspicsion that they were spending the night. Poor Johnny didn't want to go home and I didn't blame him.

"Did Mime write that song?" Johnny asked me.

"Yeah she did. We've only ever heard it once though. She likes to keep it to herself ya know?" I said.

"Yeah. Did you ever write any songs?" He asked me.

"Yeah I did. A few, but I have one I favor most." I grinned priding myself at those songs.

"Can...can I hear it?" He asked nervously.

I thought about it for a moment. I never really liked anyone to hear it. Of coarse the girls heard it. I wasn't like Mime though. I didn't get totally ticked at someone hearing it. But I had to trust them to let them hear it. I guess I must have trusted Johnny though.

"Sure. Follow me." I said getting up and leading him to my room.

I shut the door and locked it tight. Johnny immediatly looked around my room and noticed the blood red color on the walls, and the green and red sheets. Like Mime I had some of the pictures I had drawn up on the walls followed by a few posters of my favorite bands.

"Nice room. Why'd you paint it red?" Johnny asked.

"Two reasons. One, red is a very sexy color. Two it's an energetic color. What better place to have that then in your bedroom?" I sighed happily which got a look from Johnny.

"Anywho. Let me set up my keyboard and i'll play it for you." I said quickly going to set up my keyboard.

I had to rummage arounf my room a bit to find the lyrics and sheet musci. but after tearing apart my closet...

"Found it!" I cried truphintly with the papers over my head skipping to the keyboard.

"You have to promise on your life by death of sex that you won't laugh at my song." I said seriously to Johnny.

"I promise." He shuckled at the way I said it.

"Alright then. Here goes nothin'. It's called, 'Can you hear me now?'." I said starting to play the song.

The song pretty much gets started off and a fast and angry pace. Thats why I loved it so much.

**(A.N. - means lyric is caried out. means begin and end to chorus.)**

"I'm asking- you,

if I can do this too.

I'm wondering- why,

You don't even bat your eyes." I sang softly then picked up the pace and sang the next few lines angrily.

"Cuz no- ones- listening,

no- one- cares,

so stop your- bitching,

stop your tears-.

Save your breath,

save your time,

save yourself,

no it's not alright.

tehr oom is turning- red,

can you hear me now i'm- dead-!" I sang out then returned to the normal pace of the song.

"I say i'll do it this time,

you don't even look- just say it's fine-.

You don't hear- me when I say i'm done,

Your not listening- when I say i'll run-." I sang out slowly but angrily then began singing the next lyrics a little more quickly.

"Don't tell me i'm wrong,

When you know i'm right,

Your not listening,

i'm not alright-!" I sang out then retuned to the normal pace of the song.

"The blade- is so very cold,

But my- blood, is so fucking hot,

this- is getting old,

this- has gotta stop-." I sang out angrily. This song always made me so made with the memories it brought back.

"Cuz no- ones- listening,

no- one- cares,

so stop your- bitching,

stop your tears-.

Save your breath,

save your time,

save yourself,

no it's not alright.

the room is turning- red,

can you hear me now i'm- dead-!" I sang out then returned to the normal pace of the song.

"I've gotta get out,

I need to get help,

your making this all wrong,

you won't miss me when i'm gone!" I sang out hitting the keys harder the slowing back to the normal pace.

"Open- your ears to me,

listen- to what i'm sayin'

don't turn- your back- on me,

can't- you- see- that i'm dyin'" I sang out loud then almost in a whisper for the next line.

"Can you hear me now i'm dead?" I whispered then played the small piano chorus that sounded like a demented music box.

"I can never come back now,

can you hear my voice clearly now?" I sang out softly then went back to the normal pace.

"I hope it haunts you to the grave,

I wish I could give back what you gave." I sang angrily but somewhat slowly.

"Cuz no- ones- listening,

no- one- cares,

so stop your- bitching,

stop your tears-.

Save your breath,

save your time,

save yourself,

no it's not alright.

the room is turning- red,

can you hear me now i'm- dead-!" I sang out then returned to the normal pace of the song.

"Can you hear me now i'm dead?

Can you hear me now i'm dead?" I sang slowly and softly in a lullaby way.

"Cuz no- ones- listening,

no- one- cares,

so stop your- bitching,

stop your tears-.

Save your breath,

save your time,

save yourself,

no it's not alright.

the room is turning- red,

can you hear me now i'm- dead-!" I sang out.

"Cuz no- ones- listening,

no- one- cares,

so stop your- bitching,

stop your tears-.

Save your breath,

save your time,

save yourself,

no it's not alright.

the room is turning- red,

can you hear me now i'm- dead-!" I sang out then let the music slow back to the demented music box sound.

"I hope you can hear me now i'm dead." I sang the words slowly and ended the song.

There was silence for a minute, I composed myself by then. That song always made me remember the bad times, the times before I ran away. Before I got out.

"That was beautiful." Johnny said in awe.

"You think? Thanks. I like it. I just don't ever think i'll play it for a live audience." I laughed nervously.

"I also think...umm.." Johnny stumbled with his words.

I sat down next to him.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"It's just that. The song...and...I think...you..." He still couldn't get it out.

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"I like you to." I smiled.

Johnny couldn't get much out after that. And we were both pretty worn out. So we went to sleep in my room. He offered to sleep on the floor.

"Nonsense. No man of mine is sleeping on that thing. Do you know what kind of germs are on my floor?" I asked seriously.

"No? What kind?" He asked slipping under the comforter.

"I dunno, I was hoping you would." I laughed.

After a few more jokes the laughing finally died done and we were off to sleep.

**I know it was a short chapie, but I just had to post it. I hope you all like it. Rikki and Johnny are finnaly together. Next chapie will be a concert, then the two chapies after that will be Bubbles and Frankie hooking up with thier men. please reviwe**


	6. voices in the wind

**hey everyone. i haven't gotten many reviews lately. please please please review. heres the next chapter enjoy. and thanks to all those who have reviwed. I've had some questions about this fic, so let me try and answer them all now. This fic is based off of my real life experiance in a way. it's slightly fabricated and put into the outsiders world. but the rest of it is based off of my experiance when running away from home. Frankie and Rikki are real life sisters, now sisters to me in a way, and those are thier real names. Frankie and Rikki. Bubbles is in fact a very close friend of mine that I met once when I ran away from home to Frankie and Rikki's place. We were all in a band and had some real good times. So I hope that answers your questions. And I hope you enjoy this fic even more now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I DO OWN FRANKIE, RIKKI, BUBBLES, MIME, THE PLOT TO THIS STORY, AND THE SONG 'DON'T CRY' I HAVE IT COPYWRITTED PEOPLE, SO TRY TO STEAL IT AND YOU'LL BE SUED. I AIN'T JOKING WITHER, YOU WANT I'LL PROVE TO YOU IT'S COPYWRITTED. IT WAS COPYWRITTED IN MAY 1997 HOLLY JENKINS. SO YEAH, PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT. I AM IN NO MOOD TO SUE ANYONE, BUT WILL IF NECESARY.**

**CHAPTER#5 VOICES IN THE WIND**

**MIMES POV**

After the concert we all went home. The guys came over again for a celebration. I wasn't much in the mood for celebrating. last night's little trip down memory lane put me in a wierd mood. It made me remember a song I had written just shortly after Rikki had saved my life.

"Did I ever write that down?" I asked myself.

So I began searching through my closet and old bags. Finnally I came across the bag that was used to stow what little things I had to leave with.

**FLASHBACK**

"Okay, Mime, your the only one left to get stuff. When will your parents be gone?" Bubbles asked.

"Thier at work now actually." I said.

"When are they gonna be home?" Frankie asked.

"Not for at least another six hours." I said.

So we left off to my house. When we got there the girls could tell why they had met me the way they did. It was a run down hell hole. I ran inside and grabbed the only bag I had and stuffed what little cloths and favored belongings I had into then we left. Never looking back.

**END FLASHBACK**

That was some day. We went to everyones house when thier parents were gone and grabbed what we would need then left. We had all agreed to never go home. And for the past two years niether of us so much as had a single thought about breaking that promise.

Inside the bag was an old worn notebook. The pages looked like they would crumble at the smallest touch, but they wouldn't. I looked inside finding old stories and lyrics until finnaly I found what I was looking for. I had made the lyrics and sheet music for this song. I grabbed my guitar, plugged it in, set the volume low, set up the sheet music in front of me and started playing it. I didn't need to read the lyrics. I knew them all by heart.

It was a soft mellow song, but you could tell it was angry from the sound of it. heartbroken in a way. I played the guitar a little more then started singing.

"Bloody bruised, used and abused,

thrashed and thrown, ditached and disowned," i started out angrily but soft.

"Don't cry, don't cry." I sang softly.

**(A.N. Means lyric gets carried out a little bit.)**

"She says theres nothing more to say,

He kicks you down and out in the rain" I began angrily again.

"Don't cry,don't cry." I sang softly.

"Abandoned and all alone,

There's nothing more left now,

Discarded and disowned,

You can't understand how." I strummed the strings a little harder and turned the volume a little louder.

"Don't cry, don't cry." I sang softly but louder turning the volume up a little more and singing louder now.

**(A.N. means chorus and end of chorus.)**

"The tears are trying to come through,

Don't let them see you cry.

There's nothing left there is no room,

Don't let them see you cry." I sang angrily but slightly slow. i picked up the pace with the nextline of lyrics.

"Hide behind the walls inside,

hold a blank look in your eyes,

don't ever let them know you die,

don't ever let them see you cry!" I strummed angrily then went back to the normal pace of the song.

"It hurts inside, to let them know you cared,

It kills you that, they know whats there." i sang softly then once again picked up the pace for the next line.

"Just don't let them in,

or let it out,

don't let them win,

keep them all out." I sang then went soft again for the next lyrics but kept the guitar the same.

"Don't cry, don't cry."

"Trapped inside the maze,

the mirrors blank but you know your there,

can't stand to hold your own gaze,

the trap doors gone your lost in fear." I sang angrily then went soft for the next line.

"Don't cry, don't cry."

"The tears are trying to come through,

Don't let them see you cry.

There's nothing left there is no room,

Don't let them see you cry." I sang angrily but slightly slow. i picked up the pace with the nextline of lyrics.

"Hide behind the walls inside,

hold a blank look in your eyes,

don't ever let them know you die,

don't ever let them see you cry!" I strummed angrily then went back to the normal pace of the song.

"Your stuck inside,

you can't get out,

and no one hears you scream and shout,

you won't get out alive,

just remember not to let them see you cry." I sang angrily then went soft for the next line.

"Don't cry, don't cry." I nearly shouted the lyrics now with the song playing loudly, but i didn't care, when i heard this song i tuned out the world.

"It hurts so bad,

it feels so good,

the life you had, the life you took." I strummed not even looking at the sheet music now remembering the whole song.

"But just remember when your gone, They won't miss you much, they won't care for long,

so let the color flow,

don't stop it now just let it go!" I sang.

"The tears are trying to come through,

Don't let them see you cry.

There's nothing left there is no room,

Don't let them see you cry." I sang angrily but slightly slow. i picked up the pace with the nextline of lyrics.

"Hide behind the walls inside,

hold a blank look in your eyes,

don't ever let them know you die,

don't ever let them see you cry!" I strummed angrily then went back to the normal pace of the song.

"The glass is shattered and your weak,

your trying hard to fix that leak,

you can't keep it locked up now,

there's no turning back now!" I sang.

"Breaking down left on the floor,

you cry so hard like never before,

It's flown right out the door,

This is what you always waited for!" I sang.

"The voice is there,

so strong yet weak,

no longer invoking fear,

but to late it can't keep,

the secret that you seek.

And it says to you what it's said before,

you can't hold back as you grip the door, and it says," I sang angrily.

"The tears are trying to come through,

Don't let them see you cry.

There's nothing left there is no room,

Don't let them see you cry." I sang angrily but slightly slow. i picked up the pace with the nextline of lyrics.

"Hide behind the walls inside,

hold a blank look in your eyes,

don't ever let them know you die,

don't ever let them see you cry!" I strummed angrily then went back to the normal pace of the song.

"But you cry, as you repeat what it says."

"The tears are trying to come through,

Don't let them see you cry.

There's nothing left there is no room,

Don't let them see you cry." I sang angrily but slightly slow. i picked up the pace with the nextline of lyrics.

"Hide behind the walls inside,

hold a blank look in your eyes,

don't ever let them know you die,

don't ever let them see you cry!" I strummed angrily then went back to the normal pace of the song.

"The tears are trying to come through,

Don't let them see you cry.

There's nothing left there is no room,

Don't let them see you cry." I sang angrily but slightly slow. i picked up the pace with the nextline of lyrics.

"Hide behind the walls inside,

hold a blank look in your eyes,

don't ever let them know you die,

don't ever let them see you cry!" I strummed angrily then went back to the normal pace of the song.

"Don't cry, don't cry." I finished softly.

I put down the guitar and heard claps from the door. I looked up to see that everyone was in my room pretty much, but I hadn't noticed they had come in. I always get lost when I sing that song.

"That was awesome." Soda grinned.

"Whatever. Get the fuck out of my room. I'm going to bed." I said dryly and fell back onto my mattress.

The girls knew I was in no mood to deal with anyone and that I was serious, but they played it off and told the guys I just needed some alone time becuase I was embarressed. I wasn't though. I loved that song. I just never let anyone but the girls hear it, and they've only heard it once before. I heard a small slow clapping noise at my door and looked up to see dally still standing there.

"The fuck do you want? Didn't I say out of my room?" I asked dryly again.

"No need to be embarressed kid. it was a nice song." Dally grinned.

"I ain't embarressed. I'm pissed." I said truthfully sitting up and lighting a smoke.

"Why? It was real good. You write it yourself?" Dally asked.

"Yeah I worte it. No one's ever heard it before. I never intended anyone else to hear it. It's my song." I said turthfully.

Dally just wouldn't leave though. He wasn't getting it that I wanted alone time.

"Well to late. it's stuck in my head." Dally grinned and sat next to me.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"So now everytime I hear it playin' in my head i'll think of you." He said.

I loked over at him in disbelief. this was Dally after all. but he didn't look like he was joking. he was supposed to be the hard ass bad boy. And here he was looking dead serious and saying something sweet. I must have died and gone to hell.

"I don't know what it is about ya kid..." Dally started.

"First off, don't call me kid. I ain't a fucking kid all right? And secondly, what the fuck are you trying to say?" I said annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just, I dunno how to put this..." Dally trailed off again.

"Just spit it out." I said.

I hated it when people wouldn't just say what they were thinking.

"Well, god I have never had this much trouble with words before." He said.

"I swear to god Dally, either say hwat you were gonna say or i'm gonna-" I was cut off in my rant when he kissed me.

When it was done i looked at him for a minute. With a What-the hell look.

"What?" He asked.

"What the hell was that?" I asked slowly.

"Well I couldn't get the words out, so I just showed you instead." He said honostly now looking at me like I was wierd.

"What?" I asked.

"No wonder your single." He grinned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked mockingly mad.

"If you don't let a guy spit it out and then give him a look like that after he kisses you i am not surprised you don't have a man." He laughed as I whacked him over the head with a pillow.

"So?" He asked after our laughing calmed down.

"So what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna date or something now?" He asked.

"Sure, why the hell not." I answered.

"That's reassuring." He said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry I am not on the floor crying saying yes! Of coarse i'll go out with you!" I mocked cried. "Was that what you were looking for?" I asked.

"Actually...yes." He said.

"You are a little to full of yourself Winston." I smiled.

"And your a little too...too...asian." He stammered.

"Great come back. Dork." I grinned.

"So, got any other songs?" He asked.

"Yeah, but for now you can't hear 'em." I said.

"Whats sayyou play that other song again for me then?" He asked.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously. I liked it." He said.

"Alright. But only one more time. And just so you know I never do this, ever, so your lucky I like you." I smiled and played it again.

We fell asleep in my room together, minds out of the gutter people, it was sleep and nothing more...yet. Befroe I fell asleep I had flashbacks of the days when I wrote that song. They were sad and stuff, but I wrote it becuase I didn't want to cry about anything like that anymore. Didn't want to be weak, so I shut myself off, kept my emotions inside, and put on an invisable mask everyday full of fake emotions, so that i wouldn't get hurt anymore, and wouldn't cry.

**So how'd you guys like it? be honost. again, that song is mine and it is copywritted, so don't take it or I will sue. Seriously. The copywrite info is at the top of this page. send in your reviews, tell me what you think. next three chpters will be rikki, frankie, and bubbles hooking up with thier guys. til then, Ja matte ne.**


	7. shadows in the night

**CHAPTER#7 SHADOWS IN THE NIGHT**

**MIMES POV**

The week went by too fast for me. Everything was a blur. Well, almost everything. I was enjoying my time with Dally. He now came to my work, accompanied by Two-Bit, to walk me and Bubbles home. Rikki and Johnny were hitting it off just fine. They were dating now. Me and Rikki were now on a mission to hook up Frankie and Soda then Bubbles and Two-Bit. I know were evil.

It's Wensday night already, I still had a few tables to clean. Two-Bit had shown up early to get Bubbles. Me and Mr.Smith told her to go home, we could handle the clean up on our own.

"Are those to dating yet?" Mr.Smith asked as Bubbles walked down the street and out of sight.

"No! But me and Rikki will have them dating if it's the last thing we do." I smiled.

Mr.Smith laughed at that. The man had a good since of humor.

"So, you guys got another gig any time soon?" He asked.

"Why? You looking to take your wife out again?" I smiled.

"As a matter of fact yes. Our anniversary is next weekend. And we haven't been out in a long time. So now we're trying to get every weekend or so." He answered now rolling silverware while I wipped down the last of the tables.

"Well the guy at the club said we got ourselves a job every weekend. I guess he liked it that much." I laughed.

"Good for you. Your parents will be proud to hear it. When do you talk to them anyways?" He asked calmly.

"Oh...uh...I don't talk to my folks that much anymore. Thier real busy people and all...but I write them all the time." I said fake smiling.

"Thats good." He said nicely. Then the back phone started to ring. "Thats probably my wife. Can you finish up here while I take that?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem." I said.

As soon as Mr.Smith was out of sight I grabbed a bag and threw up. The mention of my parents being nice people made me sick. But Mr.Smith didn't know that. He was one of those people that had a great family, and believes all families are like that. Perfect.

"My parents are far from perfect." I said with such a lack of emotion in my voice that it scared me.

"Sorry. Amy's sick. I gotta go home and take her to the hospital. Think you can lock up?" Mr.Smith asked handing me the keys to the store.

"Yeah. I'll just finish this and wait outside for Dally. I hope Amy gets better." I said as he rushed out the door.

Amy was his little daughter. She was a real sweet kid. But she got sick so easily. I felt bad for the kid. But I knew how it was. Me and Rikki are like that too. We get sick too easily. And we never get just a cold or a fever. We usually need serious medical help. I started to hum 'Don't cry.' Ever since Dally heard it it was stuck in my head. And the more I hummed it, the less I hated people hearing it. But it still brought back horrible memories.

"Singing without me?" A voice sid behind me making me jump.

"Winston! I swear I will beat you senseless for doing that." I screamed at him.

"Oh calm down. And why do you always call me by my last name when I do soemthing wrong?" He laughed.

"Cuz it gets your attention don't it?" I said angrily.

"So where's your boss?" Dally asked.

"Oh, he had to leave early. His little girl Amy's sick again. Needs to go to the hospital. So I get to lock up tonight. I'll only be another minute k? Just sit and wait for a sec." I explained then went back to work.

I put the silverware in the waitress station, then grabbed some clean plates and cups to put on the tables so the morning crew would have an easier time. Alls that was left was to fill up the sugar containers and straw holders.

"Need help?" Dally asked.

"No I got it." I smiled.

I went back to pouring the sugars.

"Gimme that. Go finish something else." Dally said taking the sugar away from me.

"I said I got it." I said.

"Well if i do this and you do something else we can leave sooner." He answered calmly.

"Fine. But your not getting paid for it." I said honostly and refilled the straw holders.

They were always empty at the end of the day. Old ladies would come in and fill thier purses with them. Stingy people. I wanted to smack some of them. Straws like ours cost 25 cents a box, and the box contained about a thousand.

"Done. I just gotta clock out and put the aprons in the washer and we can go." I called out to Dally.

He follwed me back and watched. I clock out and in machine was real odd. You had to stick in your time card and pull the crank then put your time card in the slot. Tomorrow was payday though. SO that meant new time cards. Which meant I had to take all the time cards and put them in Mr.Smiths office.

"Stealing time cards?" Dally asked as he watched me grab them all.

"Nope. Gotta put them in Mr.Smiths office. Tommorows pay day. Best day of the week if you ask me." I grinned walking back to his office.

"That it?" Dally asked.

"Be patient will ya? I gotta put the aprons in the washer." I said walking back a little more.

Past the kitchens and dishwaser to the dark part of the resturant, I hit the light switch and began loading the weeks worth of aprons and hand towels into the washer. It was a gaint of a machine. But after it washed everything it dryed them. I thought that was pretty cool. After I had all of them in I now tried to untie mine to throw into the wash. But once again it looked like i was gonna need help. Bubbles usually helped me in and out of my apron, but she had already left for home.

"Hey, wanna give me a hand?" I asked Dally.

"Your kidding me? You can't untie that?" Dally laughed.

"No, stop laughing it ain't funny. Will you just untie it, please. So we can go home already." I asked in a sorta whinning voice.

"Fine. Geez, there, was that so hard?" He asked lifting the apron off my head and throwing it in with the rest.

"Nope. Thanks." I smiled and started the wash.

Then it was out the door. Fisrt of coarse I had to shut of all the lights and leave. That was the problem. I made sure the doors and windows were locked and boarded, but I made Dally turn off the last light, locked the door and walked a little quickly away from the building.

"What was that all about?" Dally asked when he caught up with me.

"Just couldn't wait to get out of there." I lied.

"Uh huh. You afraid of the dark or something?" He asked.

"No!" I defended myself.

I really wasn't afraid of the dark. But something wierd always happenes when I make a room go dark. Like if I blow out the candle or hit the light switch. I wasn't gonna tell that to anybody. If I turned off the light like I said, I would see the shadow or shillouette of a person standing there in the middle of the room. It scared the living hell out of me. Becuase everyone in the room with me would see it. So every night when I went to sleep Bubbles or Rikki or even Frankie would shut my light off for me.

"Yeah right. C'mon you can tell me if your afraid of the dark." Dally teased.

"I ain't a child scared of the dark okay! I just don't like turning the lights off and making it dark!" I said angrily and walked ahead of him.

The guy was cute and could be nice, but he didn't understand and he teased to much. He liked to push your buttons. And I couldn't stand it. He ran to catch up to me. My little outburst shocked him frozen or something.

"Hey. I wasn't trying to piss you off or nothin'." Dally said.

"Yeah whatever. Look. I'm just not in the mood for bullshit right now. I'm tired and achy." I sighed.

"Alright. But don't take it out on me. I won't put up with it." Dally warned.

"And I won't put up with bullshit." I said.

"Deal." He grinned.

We walked in silence for a little while longer. Smoking our cigarettes as we went.

"So whats achy?" Dally said suddenly.

"My back. Lifting up those bus bins is killing me." I grinned.

"Your too young to have a achy back." Dally laughed.

"Ain't too young. I just have bad bones is all." I defended myself.

I hated how people used to tell me and Rikki we were too young to have bad bones, and too young to have heart problems. But the truth is when it comes to dieseas it don't look at age, just genes. Me and Rikki got alot in common. Thats why we're good friends. We both have bad bones from lack of calcium cuz we're alergic to milk. We both have a bad heart, bad lungs, bronchidus, neurological problems. You name it we got it. Not bad stuff like Aids or nothin' like that.

But we don't bitch about it or nothin'. We just deal with it. simple as that. I can never stand people who have a heart problem and say 'pity me'. Fuck pity is what I say. Pity won't get you anywhere in life, and it won't doanything for you but have people feel sorry for you for a little while then get annoyed with you until your all alone with no one to pity you but yourself.

"Arn't we a pair? You don't like putting up with bullshit, but i'm the biggest bullshitter in this town. And I won't put up with people taking thier anger out on me, and you have anger issues or something." Dally grinned.

"I can hear the wedding bells now." I said sarcastically.

Dally laughed hard at this one. Thats one reason I really liked the guy. We had the same opinion on love and marrige. Love don't exist, and you only get married becuase no one else will date ya'. I don't believe in love for one reason. Love is supposed to start in your family, and mine never had any, there fore, it doesn't exist. I like Dally's opinion on it though. Love is something you say to a girl when your desperate to get laid.

"Kid your alright." Dally laughed.

"Don't call me a kid." I said tiredly.

"Why not?" Dally asked.

"Becuase your datin' me. It sounds gross. Besides. I'm not a kid. Never have been, probably never will be." I said truthfully.

"You were a kid at one point, everyone was." Dally laughed.

"I was a child. Never a kid. Thanks for walking me home. I'll see ya' later." I said giving him a quick kiss and walking up my porch steps and into my house.

**DALLY'S POV**

What did she mean by that? "I was a child. Never a kid."

I had the idea that there was something about these girls they weren't tellin' us. But what? I had to find out. No one gets scars like that from a cat. All of them said they wrote to thier parents, but I checked thier mail before they came home, thier parents never wrote back. Somethings up.

And why is she so touchy about being called a kid? She's only sixteen. She's still a kid.

"And I'm dating her. There is something wrong with me. I can get into serious trouble for this." I said to myself.

I was about to walk away from the house when I heard someone yell.

"Bubbles! Bubbles come quick!" Frankie yelled.

I ran into the house without knocking.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"It's Rikki and Mime. Rikki's lips are turning blue, and Sephy just passed out the minute she walked in." Frankie was crying.

Bubbles was already leaning over Rikki checking to make sure she had a heartbeat. Then she checked Mime and felt both thier foreheads.

"Fucking shit. Frankie, I need you to calm down. Frankie!" Bubbles tried but Frankie was freaking out really bad.

"I can help." I said. "What do you need?" I asked.

"I need to get them in the car and too the hospital. Thier burning up." Bubbles said calmly picking up Rikki.

I took Mime and we headed to the hospital.

"Mime and Rikki get sick real easy. Thier immune system is...well...there's not much there. They get sick real easy. It was chily out the other night and they weren't wearing warm cloths like idiots." Bubbles explained on the way there.

"I thought you guys were joking about that." I said truthfully.

"I ain't joking. Rikki and Mime can get sick by taking a warm shower and step out and it's too cold. It's happened before . No lie." Bubbles said.

"How come your so calm, but Frankie's not?" I asked.

"Frankie doesn't take things like this too well. She scares easily and junk. Alright, go get a doctor while I try to get them into a wheel chair." Bubbles said pulling up to the emergency entrace.

It wasn't hard to find a doctor. I told him what happened and he came out with two nurses and wheel beds. He asked if they did drugs or not and Bubbles told him no. After that Bubbles said that I was Mime's older brother and that she was Rikki's sister so that we could go back with them and be there when they woke up.

I never seen so many shots and tubes in my life. They injected both of them with some pain killers, then hooked them up to I.V's filled with blood and a clear liquid.

"Thier anemic, not enough blood. And thier dehydrated so thats what the clear stuff is, protiens and electrolytes and stuff." Bubbles explained to me.

"Your used to this I take it?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, when it comes to these two, you have to get used to it." Bubbles said sadly.

**Okay. I know it was a short chapter and stuff. But it's going to start talking about thier pasts more and stuff. Don't worry. Rikki and Sephy arn't in any real danger. They just get sick and stuff okay. But they'll be fine. review.**


	8. it's a secret, lets keep it that way

**hey peoples. thanks for all the reviews . To answer one reviewers question just playin, yes haveing such a low immune system is a symptom caused by Aids. But some people just have no immune system from birth. some develope it after a few years, some just don't. In the case of Mime and Rikki, thier immune systems never got much stronger. If it were Aids then Frankie would be the same way becuase she is Rikki's sister. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter .**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE OUTSIDERS, I OWN RIKKI, MIME, FRANKIE, BUBBLES, AND THE RIGHTS TO THE SONG, LOCK IT AWAY. COPYWRITTEN SEPTEMBER 1999 HOLLY JENKINS.**

**CHAPTER#8 IT'S A SECRET, LETS KEEP IT THAT WAY.**

**DALLY'S POV**

I really did'nt know what to think. I went to the pay phone and called the Curtis house to let Johnny know what happened. He was a little freaked but otherwise okay. He should be on his way. I knew the kid well enough to know he'd show up for when Rikki woke up. Bubbles walked back over and handed me a pop then sat next to me in the room they had put Rikki and Mime.

"So, What exactly made them like this?" I asked.

I didn't wanna look up at them. Poor kids, they were hooked up to all sorts of machines now. One to monoter thier heart, one to check on thier pulse, one for thier breathing...It made me sick to think about it.

"They were just born this way. Like I said, it ain't Aids or nothin'." Bubbles tried to cheer me up.

I guess she noticed that I was still a little upset.

"When Mime and Rikki were born they were lucky to even be alive. Should have come out still borns. They were barely alive. So, they had to stay in intensive care for a long time. A lot of kids are bron like that. Some of them grow an immune system thats normal, some f them...don't. And Rikki and Mime...didn't. Rikki was affected through growth. You notice how shirt she is? That's from not getting enough calcium when she was younger and becuase some of the things they had her take stunted her growth. It also made her look...younger...it's kinda like she can't age right. When she's twenty one she'll look sixteen." Bubbles said.

I could tell this was upseting her a little to think about. But it kinda seemed like she needed to get it all out. Like she'd been holding it in for too long.

"Mime's normal hieght...and looks a little older then she is." I commented.

"Everyone is affected differantly. Becuase Rikki's so small for her age her bones are very weak, her lungs too. Mime on the other hand looks normal, but has a very weak heart and weak lungs. I hate that she smokes. It's not good for anybody...but her and Rikki's lungs really can't take it. Why do you think Rikki and Mime get along so well?" Bubbles asked.

"I dunno." I answered honostly.

"Becuase they know there's someone else out there like them, thier not alone. Frankie...she just can't handle it. She's so afraid thier gonna die or somethin'." Bubbles said.

"Could they?" I asked.

"Everyone can die from anything. But yeah, with pretty much no immune system...a flu could kill them. This.." Bubbles said pointing to them. "Is just from exahstion. If they were sick right now and here, we would be waiting in another room, while they get twenty four hour watch from doctors to make sure thier still alive." Bubbles said.

I didn't understand how Bubbles could be so calm. Then again...I always had the feeling that there was something about these girls that wasn't normal. Someone could hold a gun to thier head and say they'd kill them if they didn't hand over thier money, and they would probably just say 'Go ahead and shoot.' As calm as ever. Even I wasn't that brave.

I spent the night at the hospital to make sure Mime and Rikki wouldn't be alone when they woke up. Finnaly the next morning when I woke up Mime stirred. It took her a minute but she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" I asked calmly.

"Am I in the hospital?" She asked a little strained.

"Yeah. But your fine." I said.

"I can't be here." Mime said started to panic a little bit.

"Mime calm down. These people are here to help you." I said.

"No, I can't be here..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the many tubes and cords and needles sticking out of her.

"Mime look at me. This stuff is here to make sure your alive alright?" I tried to get her to lay back down.

"No...no no no. I don't like this. Get it out of me!" Mime said struggling to reach for the wires.

"What the hell are you doing? Your gonna hurt yourself. Just lay down and let the nurse do it. I'll go get her now." I said trying to stop her.

"We're getting the fuck out of here. Whats it look like?" I heard Rikki's voice say from behind the screen.

It was yanked out of the way to reveal Rikki sitting up in her bed, wires, needles and cords all out of her and she was dressed and ready to go. Mime began ripping the cords off of her, I heard the heart moniter beep dangerously. She took out the needles and cords and left only one wire that Rikki still had on as well. The heart monitor.

"On three?" Rikki asked.

Mime nodded her head.

"Whats on three?" I asked.

"When we say three it means climb out the window and walk away calmly." Rikki answered.

"One...Two...Three!" Mime counted and they both ripped off thier heart monitors and walked towards the window.

The monitors were beeping continualy to signal that no heart beat was found. The nurses and doctors would be here any minute.

"Move your ass Winston." Mime said angrily and jumped down from the window and onto the soft grass outside.

I grabbed her cloths and jumped down next to her. We were hidden behind a bush thankfully so she quickly changed her cloths and off we went. I couldn't believe this. Halfway home I stopped them both.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I yelled.

"I was thinking about getting the fuck out of there!" Rikki said angrily.

"Good reason there! Whats your excuse?" I yelled at Mime.

"Nothing. Same as her. I don't wanna be there." Mime responded.

"Thats no reason to run out of a hospital like that! Especially in your condition! Bubbles filled me in on you both!" I yelled.

"Whatever. I don't need this shit. Later." Rikki said and walked away Mime went to follow but I stopped her.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that?" I yelled.

"Tell you what? That I get sick like that? It's a need to know basis thing okay. And you didn't need to know. We've only been dating for a week or so." Mime answered angrily.

"Anything else you need tell me?" I asked fruiously.

"I don't need to tell you shit Winston." Mime spat out and stalked off past me.

I couldn't believe it. Mime never got this mad, even the girls never said anything about this. Rikki it was to be expected from, but not Mime. Rikki could get mad like she did with me, but thats all that ever happened. She got an attitude and walked away. Mime they said just didn't like to get angry or anything.

"Where are you going?" I called catching up to Mime.

"Home. Or do you need to follow me to make sure i'm tellin' the truth?" Mime said bitterly.

I just stopped and let her walk home alone. I did't need this shit. She could be all bitchy somewhere else. SO I left. I went to the Curtis house and told them.

"Did you make sure they got home alright?" Darry asked.

"No, who fucking cares." I spat out.

The guys knew I was mad so they left me alone. But then it hit me. Did they make it home safe? They had to cross soc teritory to get home. Screw it. Who cares anyway. ...God damnit. I got up and decided to go see Mime.

**MIME'S POV**

I didn't need to tell him shit. With a bit of a struggle me and Rikki made it home. Bein' out in the sun like that ain't good for us. Especially after escaping from the hospital. Frankie and Bubbles expected it. They knew we weren't gonna stay there as soon as we woke up. I was pissed off so bad. The girls had gone to get our instruments tuned for tommorow night. The guy at the club offered to do it for free. I stayed home to cook dinner. It was all cooked and done,I ate my sare, and left the rest for the girls on the stove. I was just thinking about how pissed off i was when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" I answered the door. The minute I saw Dally I went to shut it but his foot was in the way.

"The fuck do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I just came to make sure you and Rikki got home alright." He said.

"Yep, still in one piece...bye." I went to shut the door again but his foot was still in the way.

"What now?" I asked.

"Can I come inside for a minute?" He asked.

"Why? So you can bitch me out some more. No thanks. Look i'm in no mood to deal with anyones bullshit tonight. I'm tired, i'm sick, goodnight." I said shutting the door finally the minute I saw him move his foot.

He knocked again but I didn't answer. I went to bed. That didn't last long though. When the girls came home they let him in. And he woke me up to talk.

"What?" I asked irritated now.

"Why don't you ever talk about your past?" Dally asked.

"Cuz I don't feel like it alright?" I sassed.

"I just wanna know if anything I do can kill you. For cryin' out loud! Bubbles said you can get sick from taking a hot shower and stepping out into room temperature...the fucking flu can kill you!" Dally said.

"So what? If I die I die, big deal. I don't care. I would rather be dead then deal with anymore shit like this!" I yelled.

He looked at me for a moment.

"What do you mean? This is the first time something like this has happened that I know of. Did something happen to you before you moved here?" Dally asked.

"No. Look it's my life. So butt out." I said tiredly and layed back down.

"I'm not asking for your lifes story. Just what made you act like this all of a sudden. What is it a big secret or somethin'?" He asked.

I didn't answer. After a few minutes of me bein' quiet he got kinda irritated.

"Fine. I don't need this shit either." He said and left.

I hated doin' this to people. I mean, Dally was cool. I liked him. But in a way. It was a secret. I just sighed and went back to sleep. Tommorow was our gig, and there was a song I was dyin' to sing.

**NEXT NIGHT AT THE GIG.**

**MIME'S POV**

We were all dressed like last weekend. And ready to play. Only this time, Rikki put down her mic for my guitar, and I took the mic. The crowd cheered when the curtains were lifted.

"Thanks you. Umm...tonight will be a little differant. Rikki will be lead guitar...and I will be singing for you tonight. This songs called 'Lock it away.' Enjoy." I said and the music started playing. It was a slow and mellow song.

**(A.N. - means note gets carried out. is beginging end of chorus)**

I began softly.

"Running far away,

hoping it will stay,

oh so far away-." I sang softly.

"Oh so far away-." Rikki chorused.

"A thousand miles- or more,

I show up at your door,

You'll never know- what for-." I sang.

"Never know- what for-." Rikki chorused.

"But now your asking,

now your- thinking,

my patience your taxing,

there is no meaning-.

Please don't ask- anymore,

i'm hoping it will stray,

please let me shut- that door,

and lock it all away-" I sang angirly then returned to the mellow beat of the music.

"Now your asking- me today,

exactly where i'll- stay,

But I don't answer right away-." I sang softly looking around the crowd recognizing no one.

"Don't answer right away-." Rikki chorused.

"please don't be angry.

I know just how this seems,

I don't wanna be so mean-." I sang.

"Don't wanna be so mean-." Rikki chorused.

"But now your asking,

now your- thinking,

my patience your taxing,

there is no meaning-.

Please don't ask- anymore,

i'm hoping it will stray,

please let me shut- that door,

and lock it all away-" I sang angirly then picked the pace of the song up a little bit.

"I'm done ther's nothing left to show,

tonight I won't let go-." I sang then was joined by Rikki for the next few lines.

"As my dreams of past are getting near,

Just hold me and I won't have fear,

Please say i'm dreaming-!" Me and Rikki sang.

"But now your asking,

now your- thinking,

my patience your taxing,

there is no meaning-.

Please don't ask- anymore,

i'm hoping it will stray,

please let me shut- that door,

and lock it all away-" I sang angrily then sang in a differnat pace to the song, a little quick but sad sounding.

"Don't let me go or else i'll fall,

Beyond your reach at all-." I sang then was joined by Rikki for the next two lines.

"I'm gone there's nothing left behind,

don't waste your thoughts on me this time." We sang.

Rikki then played a guitar solo that was both mellow and sad sounding, then returned to the normal pace of the song.

"But now your asking,

now your- thinking,

my patience your taxing,

there is no meaning-.

Please don't ask- anymore,

i'm hoping it will stray,

please let me shut- that door,

and lock it all away-"

"But now your asking,

now your- thinking,

my patience your taxing,

there is no meaning-.

Please don't ask- anymore,

i'm hoping it will stray,

please let me shut- that door,

and lock it all away-" I sang out angrily and the song stayed at the same pace for the chorus.

"It's a secret-, let's keep it that- way,

and now it's all- locked- away-." I sang out the final tune and the song was over.

The crowd enjoyed it very much. The girls were amazed I came up with that sing in only an hour, and we were all amzed that we could play it perfectly after only one practice. I don't know exactly what happened while me and Rikki were in the hospital, but before we were out of the backstage area they were both kissing a guy. Frakie was kissing Soda, Bubbles kissing TwoBit, and then of coarse Johnny hugging Rikki.

"I'm going home guys." I called to them.

"Wait a sec and we'll all drive home together." Bubbles called back.

"Nah, I wanna walk. I'll be fine." I called back. And before anyone could say anything I left.

I didn't want to wait around to see if dally was there. he'd probably think the song was about him.

"Vain bastard." I said to myself as I lit my smoke.

Although technically, it was kinda about him. But not really. It was more about everyone who had neve let it go when me and the girls wouldn't talk about our past. I guess dally just pushed me a little too far and I wrote a song. Funny, Whenever Frankie, Rikki, Bubbles or I get angry, we write a song...then go kick someones ass. At that point I didn't give a fuck if Dally had shown up. I don't even care if he breaks up with me. We were just gonna move as soon as we bought a new car anyways. The sooner the emotional attachments are broken the better. But me and Rikki seemed to be the only ones capable of not getting attached at all in the first place.

I was half way home when the girls drove by and honked waving at me as they sped home. I laughed and waved back, but they knew not to stop and pick me up. I needed a walk alone. Just like Rikki would need it before we left this place. I was walking furthur up the street when I saw the cherry of a cigarete against a building. I didn't really care who it was. I was just gonna walk right past anyways.

"Isn't it a little cold out for you to be walking...and lookin' like your dressed up for halloween?" Came Dally's voice as I passed.

"I don't feel cold. And so what if I look like i'm dressed for halloween, i'm goin' trick or treatin' early. Whats it to you?" I asked, not bitterly, but calmly.

"Nothin' I s'pose. So how was the concert?" Dally asked staying where he was.

"You didn't come?" I asked calmly.

He shook his head no.

"You should of. Woulda found something out." I answered calmly and walked away.

I wasn't angry with him to tell you the truth. It was just that I hated hospitals and I hated my past. I didn't like people that wouldn't drop it. Pissed me off. I was only a little ways away when I heard...

"So what exactly you tryin' to lock away?" Dally asked now standing five feet behind me.

"Just memories." I said.

He just nodded his head.

"So you showed up? I didn't see ya." I said.

"Sat in the back. It's a little darker there." He answered.

"So it is. Well, I gotta get home. The girl's will kill me if i'm not home soon. Later." I said and began walking home once again.

I had the wierd feeling he was following me. When I was only one more street from the house I turned around, but no one was there. Guess I was just spookin' myself. I walked the rest of the way home in silence and slipped through my window to go to sleep so that no one would bother me.

**DALLY'S POV**

I decided to follow her home after our little run in on the street. I had sat in the way back of the club so she wouldn't see me. It was a pretty song. But i didn't want to feel guilty for not making sure she got home safe. I never felt guilty about doin' it to a girl before, but there's a first for everything right.

Almost to her house she turned around and looked, I was well hidden in the shadows of the park so that she couldn't see me. I was a little worried when she slipped through her window to get inside. But I figured she just wanted to be left alone. So I turned around and left.

"Whatever your hiding'll have to stay a secret 'till you give me a key." I said to myself walking home.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Please tell me what you might want to happen eventually in this story and I will write it. keep the reviews comin' alright? Later**


	9. the worlds a stage

**thanks to al of my reviewers. I love you guys soo soo much . Sorry for the lack of updating. went away for sping break and had nowhere to connect my laptop to the internet. Any who, there have been some questions that shall be answered in this chapter k? enjoy...oh yeah...if i'm going to slow on the updates send me an e-mail to let me know and i'll get right on it . is where you can reach me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS. I DO OWN FRANKIE, RIKKI, BUBBLES, MIME, AND THE RIGHTS TO BEYOND THE LOOKING GLASS SONG, COPYWRITTEN JULY 2000 HOLLY JENKINS**

**CHAPTER #9**

**THE WORLDS A STAGE**

**RIKKI'S POV**

It was getting pretty late and Mime still wasn't home. But I wasn't worried. I knew the kid could handle herself. I was just happy that Bubbles and Frankie finally started dating. They were real happy with thier guys. Frankie's dating Soda, and Bubbles is going out with Two-Bit. When this started? I have no idea. But i'm glad. I just hope they don't feel bad when we leave.

"You okay?" Johnny asked me.

"Huh? Yeah i'm fine? Why do you ask?" I tilted my head at him.

"You just looked upset all of a sudden." Johnny said.

"I'm fine. Just...feeling a little under the weather." I smiled.

"Maybe you should lay down for a little." Johnny said stroking my hair.

"I think your right. I'm just gonna go take a cat nap." I said and gave him a kiss before walking into my room and laying down.

Johnny's sweet. I like that. But I won't get attached. We always leave. Wherever we go we never stay for long. So getting attached to someone is out of the question. I'm a little worried about bubble's and Frankie dating, they always get attached. Me and Mime though know better not to. To much pain in the past has taught us that there is no love, and that emotions only hold you back. So we cut the string of emotions off a long time ago. They were useless.

If there's one thing that me and Mime can agree on it's that there is no use in caring for someone who doesn't care about you. They say they care...but they never mean it.

"Just like mom and dad." I sighed to myself.

My parents never cared, they said they loved me...but I know they were lying. But I didn't cry about it. I never cry. Just like Mime. Me and Mime made a secret promise a long time ago. To never cry, to never care, and to never love. Becuase it's a lie. It doesn't exist.

"In the end someone always gets hurt, and i'd rather not risk it being me." I said to myself.

It was now somewhere around one in the morning and I heard Mime's window open. She must have come in through her window. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to walk into the party either. I decided that I really wasn't feeling well, so I fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY MIME'S POV**

I don't know what was going on, but it seemed like things were getting a little tense in the house. Frankie and Bubbles kept shooting looks at Rikki and I.

"Whats up with them?" I asked Rikki.

"I reminded them that were leaving this place when the car is fixed." Rikki stated calmly.

"So what." I said.

"It's Frankie and Bubbles. And they now have boyfriends...need me to spell it out?" Rikki asked sarcastically.

"Oh. Haven't they learned anything form living with me and you?" I asked darkly.

"Nope. And they've only been dating for two days." Rikki muttered agrivated.

"Well excuse us for having hearts." Bubbles said walking with Frankie into the kitchen.

"We have hearts." Rikki said.

"We just prefer not to give them to any one who so much as looks at us sweetly." I stated.

"Soda and Two-Bit are very sweet. They care about us." Frankie replied.

"Sweet my ass." Rikki said.

"They just care about getting you naked and under the sheets in the dark." I shoot.

"Whatever. Your just cold hearted." Frankie said.

"Yeah, we actually liked being cared for, unlike two certain people who'd rather sit and mope alone for the rest of thier lives." Bubbles said.

"Fuck you!" Rikki spat then bolted to her room and started blaring music.

"Your right, I don't like being cared for or caring, and I am cold hearted." I flicked them off and walked to the door. "Don't bother Rikki, and if I so much as see you today i'll kill you." I said calmly.

"That was uncalled for." Frankie said angrily.

"What did you expect from a cold hearted bitch?" I asked then walked out.

I didn't need this shit. I walked around until I found the park and went straight for the swings. It was almost night.

"The fuck is with them. It's just a guy. There's plenty more out there to piss you off, say the love you to get you in bed, then leave you." I spat out angrily.

I don't get it. How easily someone can say they love you but next minute they swear they never did. It's a lie. Love is a lie. Time was flying by, night was here. I didn't have work, it's easter, but I didn't want to go home. So I started singing a tune I had come up with a while back.

**(A.N. You know the drill -means note is held for a little means chorus and end chorus. have fun)**

"Wearin'- this mask of pain,

all night and- all day,

now the worlds a stage alright.

But beneath- my feet- it's crumbling,

I try to get up-, but i'm stumbling,

and now-, i'm falling down,

off this stage,

off this page-.

onto-, the next paragraph,

and now-, i've gotta be sad,

but please-, don't, get all that mad-.

Cuz it's only a mask you see,

it's not the real me-.

hiding deep, beyond the looking glass,

I'm falling so far, i'm falling so fast.

This is nothing- but a lie,

it's not really me that's gonna die-.

Now I, skip down the road,

finding red roses,

but the queen isn't home,

no the queen she isn't home-.

So I, walk down the street,

smelling some tea-.

To the madhatter's haouse,

with the sleeping little mouse,

fear not, the rabbits in the house-.

But the white rabit's gone-

he's not on this page,

i've gotta go on,

i've gotta stay sane-.

Cuz it's only a mask you see,

it's not the real me-.

hiding deep, beyond the looking glass,

I'm falling so far, i'm falling so fast.

This is nothing- but a lie,

it's not really me that's gonna die-.

And the cheshire-cat is smiling at me,

I look through the hole- to see i'm asleep,

it was only a dream-, I cannot be weak,

But the problem- yoou see, is the key that I seek.

it's lost- in the dark,

trapped- in a maze,

it's so- very far,

i'm just so- amazed.

I haven't broken down,

I haven't even cried,

it's getting so hard now,

but i've gotta try-.

Cuz it's only a mask you see,

it's not the real me-.

hiding deep, beyond the looking glass,

I'm falling so far, i'm falling so fast.

This is nothing- but a lie,

it's not really me that's gonna die-.

Cuz it's only a mask you see,

it's not the real me-.

hiding deep, beyond the looking glass,

I'm falling so far, i'm falling so fast.

This is nothing- but a lie,

it's not really me that's gonna die-.

When i'll wake up-, I can't tell you that,

the key is still lost-, way in the back-.

until then though-, this mask'll stay on,

don't worry- i'm not com-plet-ely- gone,

Just look in my eyes-, beyound the looking glass,

of this small little mirror- shaped like a mask,

I'm wondering 'round- the darkest of pasts,

but i'm getting so close-, although not very fast-.

I'm trying so hard even though i'm so weak,

to get to the key that I desperatly seek-.

Cuz it's only a mask you see,

it's not the real me-.

hiding deep, beyond the looking glass,

I'm falling so far, i'm falling so fast.

This is nothing- but a lie,

it's not really me that's gonna die-." I finished the song.

I wrote it a long time ago when me and Rikki made the promise to never cry. It fit so well. My favorite book was alice in wonderland, So I made the song. And I really liked it. I looked up and realized it was getting late, so I started on my way home. Rikki was probably calmed down by now, and Frankie and Bubbles wouldn't be so damed emotional.

**DALLY'S POV**

I just know there is something not right about these girls. I was walking to the DX when I heard Mime singing. So I listened a little closer. How could girls so happy with great pasts and parents they talk about...be so depressed. It didn't fit. Something wasn't right. And how come they never called thier parents. I mean. Me and the guys were over at thier house constantly. One of thier parents had to call eventually.But always they said they convieniently called when we left.

"Something ain't right. I'm gonna get the boy's together and find out what exactly it is." I said to myself and headed to the Curtis home.

**I know this was a little bit of a short chapter...but i haven't had many reviews lately. And thier my motivation for writting. So please keep those reviews coming alright. I hope you guys liked this chapy and the song in it. I found it a few nights ago and thought you guys might like to read it . It is copywritten though. So please don't steal it or i'll have to sue. thanks .**


	10. fighting amongst your allies not your en

**hey peoples. I am so friggin sorry. I said a week and a half and it's been months. well, I can explain. I had a meeting with my possible future college and was accepted. It's a three hour drive from where I live, so I have been going back and fourth for the past couple of months, doing interviews and filling out paper work, getting a job to pay for tuition, fixing my relationship, all that fun crap. So, next chapter is finally here. And this time I promise you another update will come sooner. Again, very sorry for the wait on updateing. I had alot of shit to do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the outsiders. I do however own, Mime, Rikki, Frankie, Bubbles, this story, the plot to this story, and most of the songs posted in this story. I own the rights to the song, "down the rabbit hole" it is copywritten like all the rest, so if you'd like to use it please ask me first in an email. my eamil adress is listed in my profile.**

**enough of that bullshit, here's the next much awaited chapter. Enjoy .**

**chapter #10 Fighting amongst your allies, not your enemys.**

**MIMES POV**

As soon as I had stopped singing I heard someone walking behind me. I quickly wipped around to see.

"Dally?" I called out.

He stopped and looked at me nervously.

"Hey Mime. Didn't see you there." Dally lied.

I knew he was lying. It actually looked like he wanted nothing more but to get the hell away from me at this point. Like I was amonster from some horror film, ready to attack.

"Where you headed?" I asked choosing to ignore his wierd behavior and walk to where I was in front of him.

"Just over to the Curtis's house for a little." Dally said now calming down.

"Can I come? Frankie and Bubbles are pissing me off, and I don't wanna go home yet." I explained.

"Why? Whats up with Frankie and Bubbles?" Dally asked.

"Me and Rikki reminded them that we're leaving as soon as the car's fixed. So now thier saying me and Rikki are heartless for not caring that we'll be leaving everyone behind." I said.

**DALLY'S POV**

I couldn't believe she just said that. I mean, i'm dallas winston and have a rep to uphold. But even I care a little bit when someone's leaving or i'm leaving all my buddies.

"What about me?" I asked playfully hoping she'd do what most girls do.

"What about you? You knew I was leaving once tank got fixed. It's not like you realy care about me anyways. So whats the big deal?" Mime asked me.

"You think i'm that heartless?" I asked a little angrily.

"Don't get all noble on me and say you love me or that you care about me. I know your rep Winston. Why do you think I agreed to go out with you?" Mime said calmly.

"So what? Doesn't mean I can't care. What if I said I do care? What then?" I asked loudly.

I can't tell you why I was saying this shit. BUt Mime wasn't like the other girls I had dated. And sure I wanted to find out about her past, but I really did like her alot for some reason. Not like the other girls i'd been with.

"Thats funny." Mime was laughing.

"What is?" I asked completely confused.

"Dally, you've already gotten what you wanted, and you can get more of it any ol' time. You don't have to use that bullshit line on me." Mime laughed.

That made my blood boil. She was really pissing me off.

"I really do care about you! Whether you like it or not! It's not some fucking line for me to get in your damned pants alright? I care about you just like Johnny cares about Rikki!" I yelled at her.

She stopped laughing. But then she got mad and cornered me into a tree.

"Don't you ever say that again alright? Nobody has ever given a damn about me. Nobody ever will. Whenever a guy tells you he cares or he loves you, it's just to get something he really fucking wants! I refuse to fucking care anymore! I will not cry over stupid bullshit or a guy! I will not be fucking weak!" Mime yelled then stormed off.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Soda asked me once I finished telling the guys about what happened and what I heard and thought.

"I dunno, but it's gotta be about something from thier past. Who here really believes the bullshit they're feeding us?" I asked.

All the guys agreed that there was something funny about thier story. Something not right. And that they needed some fucking help. So we all decided to make it our mission to find out what exactly the answer's were.

**SATURDAY MIMES POV**

All week had been nothing but hell. Dally hadn't come to see me, Bubbles and Frankie wouldn't speak to me and Rikki, and Rikki had almost lost her voice from screaming so damned much. So tonight me and her would sing together. We had all agreed to get along for the show. But tonight it didn't really matter all that much. It was a sad angry song we were playing, so everyone's mood in the band fit well damned enough.

We were wearing our usuall band attire, the currents moved to reveal the room even fuller then last time, and of coarse the guys all sitting front row center. But for some reason they looked angry and upset as well. I brushed it out of my mind for now.

"Hey everyone. We're the Kimono Dragons. Tonight I, Mime, will be singing with Rikki." I announced.

The crowd then applauded.

Rikki nodded her head with a smile to the crowd.

"Alright. Tonights song is...well, an answer to a riddle. I hope you all enjoy it. It's called. Down the rabbit hole." I announced and the music started to play, first a demented lullaby from the guitar and keyboard, and finally the drums kicked in to make it all go together in a slow angry, sad, beat.

**AUTHORS NOTE. DOWNTHE RABBIT HOLE IS MY SONG, IT IS COPYWRITTEN, NO STEALING. / MEANS CHORUS.**

"And the chesshire cat is smiling at me,

I'm so happy now that I can hardly see,

As I fall straight down endlessly.

Don't try to catch me at all,

I don't think anything can soften this fall." We sang softly then picked it up to an angry but calm tone for the chorus.

/"Down I go spinning like a toy,

falling deep into this blackened void,

it'll keep on going till i'm completely destroyed.

But don't you fret, no please don't fear,

i'll never forget, that you were, never here,

I curl up so close, I crawl so near,

to the ghost of a voice that whisper's in my ear.

it sing's, don't look now, don't run so fast,

Your gonna break me beyond the looking glass."/ We finshed the chorus and let the song beat go back to the angry lullaby sound.

"The twins are fighting my minds war,

it's never been like this, never before.

I came to have a look in your mind,

to see if you were on my side." We sang and let the angry beat slowly take over.

"I can't go on, no I can't give up,

I've gotta live strong, but not in this rut.

That i've fallen deep into,

I'll run as far as I can from you." We sang in a demented voice then went back to the slightly angry tone.

/"Down I go spinning like a toy,

falling deep into this blackened void,

it'll keep on going till i'm completely destroyed.

But don't you fret, no please don't fear,

i'll never forget, that you were, never here,

I curl up so close, I crawl so near,

to the ghost of a voice that whisper's in my ear.

it sing's, don't look now, don't run so fast,

Your gonna break me beyond the looking glass."/ We finshed the chorus and let the song beat go back to the angry lullaby sound.

"The cattipiller is smoking away,

But i can't remember that damned day,

that I ran so far away,

There's no place now for me to stay.

I can see it now, so clean and so clear,

But the words I scream fall upon deaf ears,

I need to get away from here,

thier coming now, thier getting near." We sang sadly, I suppose I let my emotions take over for once. Luckily I had my mask on, so no one could see my tears.

"To the hiding place, in the back of my mind,

I don't want you to see me, I don't want you to find,

The dirty secrets that I, try to hide." We went to the angry soft voice once again.

/"Down I go spinning like a toy,

falling deep into this blackened void,

it'll keep on going till i'm completely destroyed.

But don't you fret, no please don't fear,

i'll never forget, that you were, never here,

I curl up so close, I crawl so near,

to the ghost of a voice that whisper's in my ear.

it sing's, don't look now, don't run so fast,

Your gonna break me beyond the looking glass."/ We finshed the chorus and let the song beat go back to the angry lullaby sound.

"I tried so hard, But I know it won't last,

This journey I took, beyond the, looking glass." We finshed softly.

The crowd loved it. I supposed that was a good thing. But I didn't really care. As soon as the song was over I ran off the stage and towards home. The girls cuahgt me halfway out the back.

"Where you running off to?" Bubbles called.

"Home." I answered trying very hard to hide my voice. "Come on. We're all done fighting now. It's time to go to the Curtis's to have some fun." Rikki said.

"I just don't feel well. I catch up to you guys later with that ok?" I said and took off.

I didn't get very far though. I had just turned the corner from the back to head to the front streets when I ran into somebody and feel backwards.

"Where you running to? The Curtis house is that way." I heard Dally laughing as he helped me up.

"I'm not going to the Curtis house tonight. I don't feel so well." I said.

"Alright then. Let me walk you home." Dally offered.

"No i'm fine." I tried to convince him.

"You left your mask on Mime." Dally laughed as he reached out to pull it off.

"No it's fine don't-" I stopped talking as he pulled it off before I could grab his hand.

There was a long silence.

**DALLY'S POV**

I just took off the mask and saw she had tears running down her face. Mime...crying. It didn't fit. Her eyes were wide and shocked. But before I could say anything she bolted. She took off running in the direction of her house. I didn't know what to do. I was shell shocked for a moment. Mime...crying. Then I decided to catch up to the gang and tell the girls, they'd know what to do.

"Rikki! Bubbles! Frankie!" I yelled out a few feet behind them.

They turned around laughing but stopped once they saw the look of panick on my face.

"Whats up Winston?" Bubbles asked.

"It's Mime. I was gonna walk her home, and realized she still had her mask on from the stage. So I took it off, and she was crying. And, she was quiet, didn't say anything. She just, took off before I could say anything." I panted out.

The girls all stared at me wide eyed for a moment.

"Mime, was crying?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes. I have no idea why, but she wouldn't speak to me, she just took off. I mean. I thought it was wierd for her to cry." I said.

"We need a ride home. Now." Rikki spoke.

She looked a little worried. But it was hard to tell with her. She always tried to keep her anger and worryness in check and hidden.

Darry agreed to drive us all to thier house. Before the car stopped and we were still pulling up to the house Rikki jumped out of the car and took off running for the door. We all followed in behind her. The house was dark, and silent, that made me damned nervous.

"Mime! Mime!" Rikki yelled walking to the kitchen, then the bathroom.

"Rikki calm down, lets check her room okay?" Bubbles said calmly but nervously.

Me, Rikki, and Bubbles walked to Mime's room and tried to open it. Locked. So we knocked on it instead.

"Mime? Sweetie you in there? Please come out." Bubbles tried. No answer.

"Mime? Hey look i'm real sorry about taking your mask off. I didn't know you didn't want me to see. Come out aright. We're all worried about you." I tried. No answer.

We looked to Rikki. She moved us behinde her, took a step back, and kicked the door open.

"There we go." She said simply and walked into the dark room and flipped on the lights.

"What the hell?" Was all I could manage.

It looked like someone had robbed the place but not taken anything. The room was a complete mess. Rikki started looking in the closet, Bubbles looked out her window, but I looked next to her bed where I had seen a shoe.

When I walked closer i could see the shoe was still on her foot, and she was laying on the floor, awake, and covered in bruises.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked and picked her up without asking her.

She didn't answer. Just looked at the floor.

"Mime? What was it?" Rikki asked in her now motherly voice.

"Them. Thier here." Mime spoke.

I was lost. Rikki went wide eyed along with Bubbles, then Riki became teary eyed, and took off for her bedroom.

"Bubbles? Who's them?" I asked sternly.

"Why don't you put Mime in bed, Igotta go tell Frankie-" Bubbles tried to leave the room but i grabbed her wrist.

"Who, is them?" I asked again.

Bubbles looked around nervously stuttering incoherrent words.

"Lets just tell them." Mime said blankly.

Bubbles stopped her fighting. "You sure Mime?" Bubbles asked.

"There's no point anymore. Everywhere we go, they find us. Thier not gonna stop. Maybe...maybe they can help." Mime said looking up and nodding her head towards me.

"...Alright. Let me get Rikki and Frankie and tell them." Bubbles said calmly and left the room.

I sat Mime down on her bed.

"Who is them?" I asked more calmly.

"Our parents." Mime answered.

"Why are you all getting so nervous and freaked out over your parents?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"You'll find out in a minute." Mime said and left the room for the living room.

**GENERAL POV**

Everyone was now gathered in the living room. The guys sitting on the couch and floor. Rikki sat near the kitchen on the floor. Bubbles sat in a chair next to Frankie, and Mime stood staring out the window.

"Why are we telling them again?" Frankie asked irritably.

"Becuase they can help us." Mime answered.

"What makes you so damned sure?" Frankie almost yelled.

"What other choice do we have? If we don't get help it's back to that hell hole!" Rikki screamed at Frankie.

Everyone was quite yet again.

"Um, first off, we've been lying to you guys. We are in fact a band, and the people you have come to know. But, our names for one are fake, and so are our pasts." Bubble started in her false happy voice so as not to make the mood worse.

"So...What are you real names...and past's?" Darry asked.

There was a complete silence. "I suppose i'll start first. My name isn't Bubbles Akarui, it's Bella Alloca. I ran away from home when I was nineteen becuase my parents were always calling me a whore, and one day my father pushed me so hard into the wall, and I punhced a mirror and left. That's how i got this scar. Well, I met the girls at the hospital." Bella said.

There was only more silence.

"I suppose it's my turn. My name isn't Frankie Fukushu. It's Faylinn O'Brian. I ran away as well, My parents never seemed to see me. Me and My ister got sick of it and left, we saved a girl we saw on the side of the road, and at the hospital I wnet outsde for a cigarette and was attacked, that's when Bella saved me. I burnt myself trying to attack the guy with my cigarette." Faylinn said showing her thumb.

"You gotta admit it was funny though." Bella laughed a little.

After a second Rikki looked up.

"My name isn't Rikki Kanashimi, it's Rea O'Brian, Faylinn's my older sister. I decided to talk her into running away when I got fed up with my parents never hearing me. Like Frankie said we saved a girl on the way there. Well, I ran out to get her from the car and tripped and fell on some glass. I was there when she woke up and told her she could come with us." Rea said.

"And you?" Dally asked Mime.

She had been pretending to be looking at something out the window.

"My name isn't Mime Koji Misuteru, it's Mariko Kyoko. I really am half japanese, that wasn't a lie. Anyway's. My parents always screamed and fought, they always ignored me until they wanted to turn the fight onto me. And, alot of the times i would blackout and wake up later not remebering a thing. But with a new bruise or cut. Well, this time i blacked out and it was pretty bad. I grabbed a knife or something and just started carving into myself. I can't remeber much else, except for waking up in the hospital with Rea there, she had told the nurse I was rapped so that I could leave with them or something. Then we all left, and we've been running ever since." Mariko said.

"Our parents seem to always find a way to trail us. And normally we would just pack our shit and leave again. But the cars sorta broken." Rea laughed a little.

**I know i know. cliffy. How could i be so mean right? Well, to ease your minds the next chapter is being written as we speak and shall be up very soon. Please review. and thank you so much to all my reviewers out there.**


	11. breaking away

**Hey peoples. sorry for the long awaited update. I've been extremely busy lately. I have a book on the way as I told you before, and the due date is drawing near so yeah. No worries though. I will let you all know when the book will be published and printed. You might like it if yyou like the storys I have written on here so far . Anywho, enough of that crap. Here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it alot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE OUTSIDERS. I DO OWN MIME/MARIKO, REA/RIKKI, BELLA/BUBBLES, FAYLIN/FRANKIE, THE PLOT TO THIS STORY, THE STORY ITSELF, YADAH YADAH, I ALSO OWN THE SONGS CAGE, GLASS, AND DON'T SCREAM. THEY ARE ALL COPYWRITTEN. SO PLEASE IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THEM EMAIL ME AT thanks.**

**CHAPTER #11 BREAKING AWAY**

quick authors note: just to clarify things. Mime is Mariko, Bubbles is Bella, Frankie is faylin, and Rikki is Rea, they will be reffered to by thier actuall names form here on out.

The whole room sat in silence. No one knew what to say or even what to think. The Curtis gang just found out the people they thought they knew were fake. Dally couldn't stand the silence and decided to break it.

"So you all lied to us?" Dally asked angrily.

"Well-" Bella tried.

"Yeah. Got a problem Winston? We had to lie. It was the only way to protect ourselves." Mariko said calmly.

Dally didn't answer. He just stared at her turned back for a minute. Then he stood up and passed her and left, with only a glance back towards Mariko.

Everyone else sat in silence looking towards the door.

"If you have a problem and don't want to help then your free to leave. But don't you dare come back or tell those people where to find us." Mariko said in a strained voice with her back still turned.

The guys looked at each other then shrugged and stood up.

"So what do we have to do?" Darry asked.

The girls all looked at Mariko. She didn't turn around, but as everyone saw, continued to watch Dally's retreating back from the window.

"We need to either fix the car or get them to beleive we went somewhere else." Mariko said.

"Alright, well then you girls should just stay here till we can get them to leave huh?" Soda grinned a little.

At that moment Mariko turned, grabbed her coat, and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Two bit asked.

"Out." Mariko said and shut the front door behind her.

"Don't mind her. It's not exactly easy on any of us." Faylin spoke.

"She'll have you guys found." Jhonny said.

"No she won't. Mariko's smart. She knows what shes doing." Rea said.

**MARIKOS POV**

I went walking towards the park. I needed some solace. This was too much.

"Why am I doing this?" I growled out as I reached the park.

I sat down with my arms around my head. Trying so hard not to cry. It was too much.

"I'm not weak! I am not weak!" I almost yelled punching a tree causing most of the bark to come off and my knuckles to bleed.

I finally setteled into one of the swings like usuall. I needed to take my mind off of things. A song. I need to sing something. Anything. But which one?

I thought for a while and then it came to me.

"Cage." I said.

**DALLY'S POV.**

I watched as Mariko sat and tried to fight off something, and punched the tree out of frustration. She kept yelling that she wasn't weak. Well that was true. Even I would flinch at that hit to the tree. She didn't seem to see me leaning against the dark wall. So I didn't make my presence known. I just watched. Normally I would start a fight. But seeing her like this just took it right out of me.

"Cage." Markio said.

"What the fuck is cage?" I thought to myself.

I found out when she started singing to herself. This was just like that one day. But this song was so much sadder and worse. And the situation wasn't exactly any better either.

"Coming down the halls,

look around, it's not so bad here,

not a damned thing on the walls,

there's a feeling, but it's not clear." Mariko started in such a slow sad voice.

It was almost unlike her own, but it was at the same time recognizable as her's.

"Thier coming in,

have a look around,

but the cage they won't look in,

all thier eyes just frown." Mariko sang out, her voice turned angry at the next few lines though.

"So don't speak,

don't even make a sound,

don't speak,

please don't look around.

The bars are thick,

but the cage is weak,

thier not getting it,

but please, don't speak." Mariko sang in an angry yet sad quiet tone.

It sounded to me almost as if the song was towards me, yet I knew it couldn't be. She didn't know I was even here. I just kept listening to her voice. In a way it was sort of like a calming agent, my anger just slowly faded away with each lyric.

"Venom spewing from both ways,

there's nothingbut the ground,

it won't bring happiness, yet if it stays,

never making a sound." Mariko sang just a little louder then before.

"Dissapproval,

so abuseful,

this isn't very useful.

Spit starts flying,

blood starts leaking,

people crying,

people fleeing." Mariko sang angrily.

Where did she ever come up with the lyrics for these songs. I guess it must have been bad for her. Theres no way it couldn't have been. These lyrics are filled with to much pain and hate I thought to myself.

"So don't speak,

don't even make a sound,

don't speak,

please don't look around.

The bars are thick,

but the cage is weak,

thier not getting it,

but please, don't speak." Mariko sang in an angry yet sad quiet tone.

"Fleash and blood and bone,

collide into the stone,

not welcome or disowned,

just refusal for a chance to atone." Mariko sang out in the angry sad quiet tone.

"No stopping point,

no helping hands,

just atching and point,

safetly in the stands." Mariko sang.

Now I really feel like shit. This song does remind me of how me and the guys are sort of treating the girls and thier problem. Well, how i'm treating it at least.

"Don't take anymore,

time to fight back,

dragged through the door,

but don't hold back." Mariko sang in a flat out angry voice now.

"Questions fly,

phone calls made,

accusing eyes,

not believeing the right side." Mariko continued.

"So don't speak,

don't even make a sound,

don't speak,

please don't look around.

The bars are thick,

but the cage is weak,

thier not getting it,

but please, don't speak." Mariko sang in an angry yet sad quiet tone.

"No please don't speak,

please don't make a sound,

the cage is weak,

as blood splatters the ground.

Shunned forever,

never look back your full,

don't think never,

a remanant stain left from your red pool." Mariko sang out softly.

"So don't speak,

don't even make a sound,

don't speak,

please don't look around.

The bars are thick,

but the cage is weak,

thier not getting it,

but now you can't speak." Mariko sang in an angry yet sad quiet tone and ended the song.

That was a sweet sad song. Even I had to admit that. But then I felt really bad. Because when I looked over Mariko was bent on the swing with her face in her hands and she was shaking and sobbing.

**MARIKO'S POV.**

"Why am I doing this to myself? Why?" I cried to myself.

I heard the grass move as the wind began to blow a little.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" I cried out.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and shot my head up only to be face to face with Dally. Why'd he have to see me like this? I tried to play it off.

"What do you want Winston?" I spat out jerking my shoulder out of his hand.

"Just come to see how you were. And to say I'm sorry for being a jerk about shit earlier." Dally said sitting in the swing next to mine.

I stood up and began to walk away. 'I don't need his pity!' I thought bitterly to myself.

"What did I do now?" Dally yelled angrily at me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around marching right up to him.

"I don't want your pity!" I yelled.

"Who says this is out of pity?" Dally yelled right back.

I was a little shocked and didn't have a come back as quickly as I had wanted so he continued.

"And another thing! Quit saying your weak! You are not weak! Just because you care about someone does not make you weak!" Dally yelled.

"What are you spying on me now?" I asked a little outraged.

Dally stood up and was right in front of me now. Only inches away.

"I'm gonna help you wether you like it or not. Not out of pity, or because I feel I have to. But because I want to, and because I care." Dally said.

I didn't know what to say. There were no smart comebacks popping into my head. No angry thoughts. No nothing. For once I really had nothing to say.

"Just promise me something." Dally said.

"What?" I asked wipping my eyes dry, no sadness in my voice, just calm.

"That you'll come back." Dally said.

I looked at him for a moment.

"I don't make promises." I answered him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to break them." I answered and left him standing there while I walked off towards the house once more.

Upon reaching home I saw most of the Curtis gang already working on Tank. Our car. Tank's sort of old. Like an old small bus. But it works for us. We painted all sorts of things on the sides of Tank. She's our baby.

"Hey, how goes the work?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Rikki, sorry, Rea said it could wait until tomorrow, but we figure the sooner the better right?" Darry smiled.

I nodded my head and went inside. The girls were still sitting in the living room. Just talking.

"Hey Mariko." They called out.

"Hey, what are we discussing?" I asked.

"Tomorrows gig." Faylin said.

"We're trying to figure out if it's safe to go or not." Bella said.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah it's safe. The guys should have Tank fixed by tomorrow night. We'll do the gig, come back here, pack our shit and go." I said.

"Thats what I was thinking. So everyone agrees?" Rea asked.

I nodded my head, then Bella did, and after a moment so did Faylin.

"Good. We have a plan. Now lets start packing so it's faster tomorrow night." Rea said and went to her room.

Faylin and Bella stared at each other then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"...We-...Nothing." Bella said and they both left for thier own rooms.

In my own room it took me a minute to even begin taking things down off the walls. I was so used to this place now. It was my home. A real home. But, we couldn't stay. Or we'd be caught, and dragged back to hell.

"All good things must come to an end I suppose." I sighed and started taking down photo's and posters and drawings.

**REA'S POV**

I looked around my red room. I'd never have a room like this again. After tomorrow it's straight back to sharing one room and two beds until we were far enough away. Once again back into a lie that we can't escape or else we'll be found. Once again...

"Without a home." I said outloud.

I started packing my cloths first. Leaving out only two pairs of clothing, my gig costume, and cloths for the long ride ahead.

**BELLA'S POV**

I still can't believe we're leaving. Why did they have to find us? Why can't they just do what they've always done and ignore us? They never wanted any of us. Yet the moment we leave, they come looking, pretending to care, pretending to give a damn.

"Pretending to love us." I said to myself.

It's not fair. The one place I actually come to know as home. And I have to leave. The one place where I finally meet somebody who actually cares, and I have to leave him.

**FAYLIN'S POV**

There isn't much for me to pack in my room. It's the only one that was left bare. I had a feeling in the begining that we would one day have to leave here again. So I never bothered to put up pictures or anything. All's I had to pack were cloths. But I still took my time with it. I just still can't believe it.

"We're all just ghosts." I said to myself.

It's true. No matter where we go whenever we leave no one remembers us. I don't want that anymore. I never wanted it. I want to be real. Not a ghost. Not easily forgotten. My parents can't seem to forget me. Yet everyone else who claims they care forget me. My parents hate me, yet they remembered.

**GENERAL POV**

The girls spent the rest of the night packing thier few belongings into boxes and bags. They all had thier things set and ready by thier bedroom doors. The Curtis gang managd to fix the car within just a few hours and went home. And Dallas Winston managed to realize that nothing was going to go his way. Whether he liked it or not.

**THE NEXT NIGHT.**

It was very somber in the girls house. None of them was rushing to get ready. The usual noise and excitment right before a show was no where to be found. And all's they could think about was one in the same but differant at the same time.

Mariko could not stop thinking about the sinking feeling she got every time she thought of leaving tonight and not seeing Dally again. But she could not figure out why. She didn't care. She didn't want to care. But in the back of her mind she knew, but would never admit to the girls, that she did in fact care.

Rea was thinking along the same lines as Mariko, but instead about Johnny. He was a sweet caring kid, and she would miss him alot, she in fact did not want to leave him at all. For once someone listened. Someone cared. But she would not admit this to the girls. And she would suck it up and leave tonight just as planned.

Faylin could not stop worrying about where they would go next, who they would meet next. And she could not stop thinking about Soda, They sweet guy she had been dating for the past few weeks who managed to see her for who she really was, and not leave. But she knew the Rea and Mariko would have none of this talk. They were leaving, end of story. But Faylin was also thinking about leaving to go somewhere on her own one day.

Bella was the same as Faylin. She couldn't stop thinking of Two-Bit. The boy who didn't want her to change for the world. He liked her just the way she was. And she couldn't beleive she would have to leave him tonight. But just like Faylin, Bella was also contemplating about leaving to go some place on her own one day. Without the girls. Just her.

"Is everyone ready?" Rea asked.

They all nodded thier heads and headed out the front door. Darry was giving them a ride as usual. Even though Tank was fine, the girls did not want thier parents to see thier vehicle. That would be a dead give a way on thier where abouts.

The guys came along as well, wishing the girls good luck. Not saying anything about them leaving. But as al the girls took notice, one of the gang was not there. He had not been there for a few of the girls gigs. But Mariko was once again grateful to the mask that hid her face. Or everyone would have seen the look of sadness.

"Alright you kids ready?" The guy asked them as always as they walked onto the stage with the curtain down to hide them.

"Yeah." The girls all said.

"Alright then. I'll go introduce you." The guy smiled warily and left them alone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. For the last time. I bring you, The Kimono Dragons." The guy said and the curtain rose to reveal the girls in a dark blue light.

"Thanks. Um, tonight will be a little differant then others. I'll be singing the first song, and Mime will be singing the last song. So I hope you all enjoy it." Rea said into the microphone.

**(AUTHORS NOTE. I OWN THE SONG DON'T SCREAM. SO DON'T STEAL IT. IT IS COPYWRITTEN.)**

We started playing the slow angry music.

"Everythings fine, nothing is wrong,

Just keep telling yourself that, all day long.

Your doing so well, nothing is clear,

it won't last long, get away from here,

They can smell your fear." Rea sang softly then the music picked up into a faster more angry tone as did Rea's voice.

"Don't slip up now,

don't let them near,

you don't know how,

but your minds not clear,

don't look up now,

cuz here comes the fear.

Don't let it break, don't let it fall,

use all that you take,

but don't scream at all." Rea sang and the music dropped back into a slow angry pace.

"Your mask is here, now glue it on,

It'll hide anything, all emotions are gone.

Like a robot see,

nothing to it just believe,

don't look away from me,

Just listen to them and you'll be fine." Rea sang, there was a pause for a small drum solo before the music went back to the slow angry pace.

"It's all a blur,

it happened so fast,

your so sure,

that you had no past." Rea sang carrying the last word of each lyric out a bit.

"This seems so impossible,

how can you last when your invisable,

how can you speak when your unhearable." Rea sang and then the music picked up for the chorus once more.

"Don't slip up now,

don't let them near,

you don't know how,

but your minds not clear,

don't look up now,

cuz here comes the fear.

Don't let it break,

don't let it fall,

use all that you take,

but don't scream at all." Rea sang and the music dropped back into a slow angry pace.

"Keep up this act of lying,

I know inside your dying,

But it's the only means of surviving,

There's no time left for crying." Rea sang out with the music a bit faster but not to fast.

"I can't see a thing,

I think I have gone blind,

none of this has meaning,

but the words drown in my mind,

there is no reasoning,

there isn't even time..." Rea sang slowly with the music before it suddenly went to my guitar solo of a few chords played non stop getting faster and faster.

"To scream.

to scream..." Rea said softly as my guitar went faster.

"Don't fall away,

this mask will let you hide.

Don't fall away,

this mask will let you hide.

Don't fall away, this mask will let you hide." Rea sang softly and my guitar stopped completely as the drums and bass went into a soft version of the chorus that Rea whispered.

"Don't slip up now,

don't let them near,

you don't know how,

but your minds not clear,

don't look up now,

cuz here comes the fear.

Don't let it break,

don't let it fall,

use all that you take,

but don't scream at all." Rea sang and the music went into a full on angry pace as Rea yelled out the last few lyrics.

"Don't let it fall oh please,

the mask is here for me,

in wonderland your free,

but whatever you do, don't scream." Rea finished the song.

The crowd cheered and we all just stood there, waiting for them to calm down. They did after a whole minute. Then I stepped up to the mic and Rea went over to her keyboard.

**MARIKO'S POV**

**(AUTHORS NOTE; I OWN THE SONG GLASS, IT IS COPYWRITTEN, SO DON'T STEAL IT!)**

"Alright thanks. This next, and last song, is called Glass. A few of you in here should understand it. So here goes nothing." I said.

The music started to play, a normal pace, not too loud, but not to soft, and sounding like a music box in a way.

"Such a beautiful shade of blue,

staring through something so ugly,

but under your gaze I can't move,

i'm frozen inside, your eyes so cold.

Looks can be decieving,

but yours are just deadly,

don't worry, I beleive,

i'm serious, really." I sang softly. As the chorus came up I storked the chords on my guitar a little harder to make them louder but then rest of the music stayed the same.

"Under your gaze so cold,

I know lies are useless,

this is getting so old,

I'm not making excuses.

I have a life too,

Your approval or dis,

means nothing to me, so much to you,

i'm finished with this." I sang out loudly in a sad tone carrying out the last word of each lyric letting the music go back to it's normal pace.

"This interogation is over,

I won't answer your questions,

my life has gained control forever,

your opinion isn't ever mentioned.

I'll go wherever I please,

the glass is breaking slowly,

i'm leaving forever,

just grabbing needs,

your eyes no longer on me." I sang out softly then the chorus came and I strummed my chords so hard I thought they'd snap.

"Under your gaze so cold,

I know lies are useless,

this is getting so old,

I'm not making excuses.

I have a life too,

Your approval or dis,

means nothing to me, so much to you,

i'm finished with this." I nearly screamed out.

"Under your gaze so cold,

I know lies are useless,

this is getting so old,

I'm not making excuses.

I have a life too,

Your approval or dis,

means nothing to me, so much to you,

i'm finished with this." I sang out loudly in a sad tone carrying out the last word of each lyric letting the music die out.

The crowd cheered and this time roses and small stuffed bears were thrown onto the stage. Me, Rea, Bella, And Faylin all put down our instruments and bowed to the crowd together.

"Thank you all so much. We are the Kimono Dragons. This won't be the last time you hear of us!" Bella called happily into the microphone.

The crowd gathered around the stage asking for autographs, so we signed a few. Keeping an eye out for them. We knew they probably didn't recognize us, but at the same time had a feeling of who we were. After the autographs the manager of the joint came up to us and handed us a big empty pretzel jar that was full of money.

"Tips from your fans, they want you to come back again, or for a record to be played on the radio." The man smiled.

"Hey thanks." Rea smiled taking the large jar.

"Not a problem. And here. I've been under paying you." He smiled handing us each a wad of cash.

"This isn't neccisary." Bella stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks to you kids, business is booming. I've decided to start looking for a new act. But if you all ever come back, don't be afraid to stop by." The man smiled and left.

We all just sat there and stared at the jar of money and our own.

"We have to count all of this when we get back to the house, then we leave." I said.

The girls nodded. We met up with Darry, Soda, Two-Bit and Johnny for our ride home. But on the way out I saw a certain guy wearing his leather jacket and staring at me.

"Look guys, I'll get home quick I promise, but I need to walk home." I said and jumped out of the back end of the truck at the stop sign.

"We're leaving by midnight, with or without you Mariko!" Rea called as they drove away.

I walked up to Dally but stood a few feet away from him at the same time.

"Great show." Dally said after a minute of nothing but silence.

"Thanks. Last show too. It's gonna be a little while before we can safetly play again." I said.

Dally just nodded his head.

"Um...Want one?" Dally asked offering me a smoke.

"Sure." I said and walked over to take one.

But before Dally grabbed one out of his pack he pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"I'm not gonna tell you to stay, and i'm not gonna ask to come with. But all's I want is for you not to forget me. And I want you to know that I meant it when I said I cared." Dally said and then after a moment let me go.

I stared at him for a long moment before finally getting the smoke he offered and lighting it.

"I won't forget. And i'll remember that." I paused and bit my lip struggling to say what else was on my mind.

"I care to okay. I just...you know it's easier if you don't admit it...and...it's alot harder to leave if you do...so...so your not the only one alright?" I said and left for home.

I finally said what I needed to. I was nice about it. But I also think I was a little hard to. But it's not like he would have noticed. Damn why am I crying again? Oh well, at least my mask is still on so the girls won;t se-

Before I could finish what I was thinking I was pulled around and kissed. But I didn't freak out becuase I knew it was him. After the kiss we just stood there for a moment.

"You left this on again Mime." Dally forced a laugh and took my mask off.

I didn't freak out this time when he saw. I didn't care who saw right now.

"I'm sorr-" Dally tried but I cut him off.

"Don't apologize. And...I want you to keep that one. I have another one, just one. So, if anything ever happens to it i'll just have to come back and see you." I smiled and wiped my eyes dry.

"You sure Mime?" Dally asked.

"I'm positive." I said and started to walk home again then turned around halfway down the sidewalk and saw him rooted to the spot I left him.

"Hey Winston!" I called.

He looked up at me.

"The names Mariko!" I smiled.

"Oh, right. I'll see ya later Mariko." Dally smiled.

"Later Dallas." I smiled and walked home.

We packed our things into Tank, said goodbye's to everyone who was there, climbed into Tank, and left. We never knew when we'd go back to that place, or even if we'd go back. But we knew for once, we'd be remembered.

"Yo yo yo! We made three grand bitches!" Bella shouted just finished counting the money.

"What? There's no way!" Rea called jumping over the seat to sit with Bella.

"Well actually there is. Theres a note in here from that guy. I know why he gave us four hundred each. It's becuase he's been holding onto our tip money since we first started that one night." Bella said.

"What? That fucker!" Faylin called from the drivers seat.

"Shit. He made up for it didn't he?" I laughed out.

"Yeah I suppose." Faylin said.

"Alright so three thousand plus, four thousand, plus four thousand, plus two thousand, plus two thousand from all our separate saved up money-" Bella was interupted.

"Who earned four thousand a piece?" Rea asked.

"Me and Mariko. That's mainly just the tips we got or stole off of drunks at the resturant." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, why do you think we wore slut clothes to work?" I laughed.

"Oi, anyways." Rea laughed.

"Ok, anyways,. That makes for a total of...fifteen thousand dollars!" Bella cried out.

We all cheered. And decided that we didn't need to put our own four hundred a piece together. Instead we decided to throw away soem old cloths and go get some new one, not to mention, fix our instruments.

"Ok, time to make a record girls!" Faylin laughed out loud.

And we did. We drove all the way to New York and paid to make our record. We changed our band name to **THE FORGOTTEN**, and named the album, The Tulsa Gang. It was shortly discovered and made big. So we don't have to run anymore, we're always moving, and Tanks alot better. Bunks instead of just seat. More comfortable seats, and a small batheroom to piss and brush our teeth in. But no matter what, when I go to sleep at night, the only words I hear in my head are...

"I'm gonna help you wether you like it or not. Not out of pity, or because I feel I have to. But because I want to, and because I care." Dally said.

"You already helped me Winston. I'll tell you all about it soon." I smiled and went to sleep.

**THE END.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL. ONLY IF YOU ASK FOR IT THOUGH. SO, YEAH. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING IT. IF YOU WANT THERE TO BE A SEQUEL SAY SO. THANKS. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
